BEAUTIFUL (MonstaX ShowKi)
by mykareien
Summary: Trauma masa lalu membuat Kihyun menjauhi laki-laki, namun satu pria itu memberinya sebuah kecanggungan yang menarik./ShowKi. HyunKi./AU! GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

Semua orang pasti punya masa lalu.

Entah ingat atau tidak. Ingin mengingatnya atau tidak. Masa lalu tidak pernah bisa dihindari. Mau itu indah ataupun sebaliknya. Masa lalu selalu punya tempat dalam perjalanan kehidupan.

Bahkan terkadang, masa lalu akan dijadikan patokan untuk menilai standar seseorang. Orang dengan masa lalu baik, pasti berakhir baik. Sebaliknya orang dengan masa lalu berantakan, tak akan ada harapan baginya di masa depan.

Benarkah seperti itu?

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang dapat bangkit dari masa lalunya yang terpuruk lantas berjuang untuk masa depan yang lebih baik?

-x-

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf, Appa... Kihyunie tidak akan nakal lagi... hentikan, hiks... sakit... maafkan Kihyunie..."_**

.

.

 _mykareien presents:_

#showki #hyunki #monstax #gs #t #m

.

.

 **BEAUTIFUL  
1**

 _Satu, dua, tiga..._ sebentuk bibir tipis tersenyum sembari tak henti menghitung lembaran uang yang masih berada di dalam amplop putih yang ia pegang. Bahagia tersirat jelas dari binar bening matanya dan begitu jemari lentik tersebut sampai pada lembaran terakhir, seulas senyum lebar tidak dapat dia hindari. Dengan senang sepasang lengan kurus itu mendekap tumpukan uang hasil kerjanya selama sebulan ke dalam dada.

 _Syukurlah, masih ada sisa setelah membayar apartemen,_ batin gadis berambut hitam lurus tersebut.

 _Aku gunakan untuk beli apa ya?_ Kedua mata indahnya berputar bahagia membayangkan makanan-makanan enak yang akan bisa dia nikmati dengan sepatu baru serta tas yang sudah lama ingin ia miliki.

"Kihyun-ah!" terdengar lengkingan suara dari luar ruang ganti.

"Ne!?" balas gadis mungil yang merasa namanya barusan dipanggil, dia memasukkan amplop berisi uang ke dalam tas lalu menyimpannya kembali ke loker. Belum sempat ia berjalan keluar ruangan, sosok seorang gadis lain yang memakai celemek warna-warni sama dengan yang sedang menggantung di badannya mendadak telah muncul di ambang pintu.

"Klub." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari celah bibir yang tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ne?" mata Kihyun membulat tidak mengerti.

"Diskotik." Tambahan singkat ini memperjelas semuanya tanpa harus diuraikan.

Kihyun terkejut. "Aku—"

"Oke! KIHYUNIE IKUT, TEMAN-TEMAN!" secara sepihak gadis yang baru datang langsung memutuskan dengan suara keras, terdengar sorakan ramai dari arah luar kamar ganti.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Kyung Eonnie!" Kihyun mengejar. "Aku tidak bilang aku mau ikut!"

"Itu barusan kau bilang 'mau ikut'." Dengan santai Kyung balik menuding hidung gadis yang lebih muda, membuat rahang Kihyun jatuh ke bawah, dan sekali lagi sisa teman-teman mereka bersorak.

-x-

Kihyun menengadahkan kepala, memandang permadani hitam yang melengkung di atas ubun-ubunnya. Malam ini cerah, cuaca yang sangat sempurna untuk membayar cicilan kamar, berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan, memilih sepatu baru, dan menutupnya dengan pesta barbeque seorang diri di teras kamarnya yang berada di atap gedung. Ah, seharusnya begitulah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Perlahan Kihyun menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan terlihat sangat tidak suka begitu," ujar Kyung sambil merangkulkan tangan di atas bahu sempit rekan kerjanya.

Kihyun tidak menjawab, cuma bibirnya saja yang cemberut.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal ikut kami nanti. Aku jamin!" janji Kyung, dengan pelan disenggolnya pinggang gadis yang lebih muda membuat dia mendesis menghindari geli.

"Aku mau ke tempat Wonho dulu," ujar Kihyun melepaskan diri dari rangkulan senior-nya lalu berbalik, berjalan menyeberangi halaman PAUD tempatnya bekerja.

"Kami tunggu di lampu merah yang biasanya ya!" seru Kyung sebelum adiknya semakin jauh dan Kihyun hanya melambaikan tangan menjawab.

"Dia tidak jadi ikut?" tegur seorang gadis yang sama-sama merupakan pengajar di PAUD, tangannya menjatuhkan satu gepok kunci ke tangan Kyung yang kemudian menyimpan kunci-kunci tersebut dalam tas.

"Mau ke tempat Wonho dulu katanya," jawab Kyung.

"Kihyun itu dekat sekali dengan Wonho, padahal dia tidak ramah pada laki-laki lain."

"Mereka 'kan teman dari kecil. Tentu saja ada pengecualiaannya," ujar Kyung. "Ayo jalan duluan, aku sudah bilang padanya kita akan menunggu di tempat biasa."

-x-

Klinting~ lonceng terdengar nyaring berbunyi saat Kihyun mendorong terbuka pintu utama di sebuah toko bunga yang masih bertahan pada jam-jam terakhir pembukaannya.

"So beautiful~" setangkai mawar merah langsung muncul di hadapan gadis itu mengiringi kalimat yang dilantunkan bak lagu oleh orang yang mengacungkannya. Kihyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Changkyun-ah." Diterimanya mawar tersebut membuat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya segera menyunggingkan senyum kekanakan.

"Sudah pulang, Noona?" tanya Changkyun. "Kau mau menungguku sebentar lagi? Aku juga hampir selesai. Kita bisa pulang bersama," kejarnya sambil mengikuti langkah Kihyun seperti anak ayam. Kihyun sendiri mempercepat jalannya seolah ingin menghindari Changkyun namun pemuda tersebut masih tetap membuntuti dia.

"Yah, kau masih punya banyak urusan di pojok. Bereskan pupuk-pupuk itu sebelum tutup atau kau harus lembur." Mendadak muncul seorang namja lain, menarik kerah baju Changkyun dari belakang dan menyeretnya mundur tiga meter dari Kihyun.

"Itu bukan tugasku! Itu bagian Jooheun Hyung!" protes Changkyun dengan mulut melengkung ke bawah, mirip seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek, dan melihatnya begitu membuat Kihyun terkekeh geli.

"Sekarang itu jadi tugasmu. Cepat kerjakan!" hardik Wonho, sang pemilik toko sekaligus atasan Changkyun, membuat anak buahnya makin merengut kesal.

"ISH!" pemuda tersebut menghentakkan kaki ke lantai. "Menyebalkan. Akan aku cincang orang itu kalau dia masuk besok. Seenaknya saja tidak masuk kerja dan memberikan semua bagiannya padaku. Mana pas sekali harus mengurusi pupuk. Kurang ajar!" Changkyun ngedumel sambil beranjak ke sudut toko, menghilang di tengah-tengah tanaman rambat yang sulur-sulurnya tengah memekarkan bunga-bunga mungil.

Kihyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Changkyun, suaranya terdengar oleh Wonho yang kemudian menoleh dan ikut tersenyum memandang gadis tersebut terkekeh.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Wonho. "Tidak biasanya kau malam-malam ke sini. Pasti ada urusan penting 'kan?"

Kihyun mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" selorohnya. Dia berjalan mendekat, membuka tas dan menarik amplop berisi uang, diserahkannya benda itu pada Wonho.

"Aku titip ini. Rencananya aku ingin langsung pulang tapi teman-temanku mengajakku ke klub. Daripada terjadi apa-apa dengan uangku, lebih baik aku tinggal saja."

Wonho menerima amplop dari tangan Kihyun, memegangnya di pucukan dan Kihyun segera menarik jari begitu benda tersebut sudah berpindah tangan. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa mengambilnya di sini besok pagi." Wonho tersenyum simpul. "Kau bilang kau akan ke klub? Kau yakin? Aku bisa membantumu menolaknya kalau kau mau."

Kihyun tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala sambil menunduk. "Aku pikir sesekali aku harus melibatkan diri di kesenangan mereka. Kau tahu? Adaptasi."

Sorot mata Wonho mendatar. "Kau tidak harus memaksakan diri, Kihyun-ah."

"Aku akan langsung pulang setelah minum beberapa gelas. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mereka kalau sudah masuk klub 'kan? Mereka akan dengan cepat melupakan aku." Gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku titip uangku ya, sampai jumpa besok!" Kihyun melambaikan tangan, berbalik dan mengambil jalan lain menuju pintu, tidak melewati Wonho yang sejatinya berdiri di tempat paling dekat dengan pintu utama.

"Telpon aku kalau kau butuh bantuan!" seru Wonho sebelum lonceng tokonya berbunyi namun Kihyun tidak menjawab, hanya melambaikan tangan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Noona sudah pulang?" sosok Changkyun mendadak muncul dari balik tanaman sulur. "Ah Hyung~ kenapa kau tidak memanggilku sebelum Noona pulang?" pemuda itu merengek. "Aku 'kan ingin dia menungguku dan kami bisa pulang bersama—"

"Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu, jangan mengurusi hal lain," potong Wonho. "Dan juga, lain kali jangan berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Kihyun. Aku sudah berulang kali memperingatkanmu, dia itu takut pada laki-laki. Jangan membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan mendekatinya seperti itu."

Changkyun merengut. "Kenapa dia takut laki-laki? Aku toh tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padanya."

"Jangan membantah!" Wonho menghardik pelan. "Kau itu susah sekali kalau dinasehati."

Changkyun memonyongkan mulut membalas, baru kemudian ia berbalik kembali ke tempat asalnya, membuat adonan pupuk. Sementara Wonho mengarahkan pandangan ke pintu utama toko, rasa cemas tersirat di permukaan kedua matanya.

-x-

Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang ingin punya rasa takut terhadap hal-hal sepele. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang ingin membatasi diri dari lingkungan sekitarnya hanya karena sebuah trauma masa lalu yang konyol. Dan tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang setiap kali bepergian maupun berada di tengah keramaian manusia mendadak harus merasakan sebuah tekanan serta rasa mencekik yang asalnya dari dalam diri sendiri, menyiksa diri sendiri, membuat diri seolah mati akan lebih baik daripada melanjutkan semua ini.

Dan Kihyun adalah salah satu yang tidak ingin merasakannya.

Seperti yang ia katakan, satu per satu temannya mulai menghilang begitu mereka masuk bersama ke dalam ruang diskotik yang gelap dan ramai oleh tumpukan manusia dengan berbagai wujud serta aroma. Meninggalkan si mungil sendirian di tengah-tengah lantai dansa yang bersinar kena terpaan lampu putar warna-warni yang menggantung di atap. Kihyun mengedarkan pandangan, tatapan kedua matanya nanar memandang ke arah begitu banyak orang berkumpul dan bersama, saling berbicara, tertawa, merangkul, memeluk, bahkan berciuman. Entah itu laki-laki dengan perempuan maupun laki-laki dengan laki-laki dan perempuan dengan perempuan. Perlahan dapat Kihyun rasakan telapak tangannya mulai dingin.

Gadis mungil itu beranjak, memutuskan untuk pindah dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum kecemasan di dalam dirinya makin meluap dan tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Kihyun mendekati sebuah kursi di depan meja bartender yang melingkar, menariknya agak jauh dari seorang pria berkemeja hitam yang juga nampak duduk sendiri dengan kepala tertunduk mabuk di depan gelas bening yang masih berisi setengah cairan alkohol. Kihyun memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan menghakimi, membuatnya makin menambah jarak tempat duduk mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" sebuah pertanyaan ramah membuat Kihyun yang sedang tidak fokus menjadi terlonjak nyaris jatuh dari kursi.

"Omo omo omo, tenang dulu! Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menggigitmu! Tenang saja!" gadis berpakaian bartender yang barusan menyapa Kihyun mendadak ikut panik, memegangi pergelangan tangan kurus guru PAUD tersebut supaya tidak jatuh dari kursi setinggi satu setengah meter.

"Maaf," desis Kihyun dengan wajah memerah, merasa malu dan dalam hati merutuki kecerobohannya.

Gadis bartender dengan pin terbaca MINHYUK tersemat di dada bagian kiri hanya tertawa lepas menanggapi. "Justru aku yang harus minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah mengagetimu." Suaranya terdengar sangat ramah. "Kau mau minum apa? Kami juga ada soda dan jus kalau kau mau," dia menawarkan minuman non alkohol sebab di matanya, wajah cantik gadis yang kini tengah memandang dia itu mempunyai kesan baik dan polos, tatapannya berbeda dari orang-orang yang biasa dia temui di dalam klub.

"Bir saja," jawab Kihyun.

"Whatever you want." Minhyuk membalas dengan senyuman. "Mau tambahan mint?" tawarnya dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Selagi menunggu minuman pesanannya selesai diracik, Kihyun menolehkan kepala ke samping, ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di kursi di sebelahnya namun sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Gadis tersebut mengedarkan pandangan, tidak menemukan keberadaan pria lain di sekitarnya dan dia menghembuskan napas lega.

"Silakan." Minhyuk meletakkan gelas di hadapan Kihyun yang menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Di klub ini tidak banyak lelaki ya."

Kalimat Minhyuk dan Kihyun terucap bersamaan, tumpang-tindih, membuat keduanya langsung bertukar pandangan dan tertawa.

"Tidak, aku ke sini dengan teman-temanku." Kihyun menjawab lebih dulu.

"Ada banyak lelaki, tapi kalau kau mencarinya di sini kau tidak akan menemukan mereka. Turunlah ke sana, kau akan banyak melihat mereka. Tinggal pilih mana yang kau suka." Minhyuk menyusul, jarinya menunjuk ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa yang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang meliukkan badan mengikuti irama keras musik disko.

Kihyun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku lebih suka di sini, terima kasih," cicitnya.

"Kau bekerja di TK?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Bukan, PAUD. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" balas Kihyun heran.

"Baumu bedak dan parfum bayi." Jawaban Minhyuk serta merta membuat gadis yang lebih mungil segera mengendusi tangan dan pakaiannya, melihat itu sang bartender hanya dapat terkekeh geli.

"Ada perlu apa guru PAUD sampai datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Apa kami tidak boleh bersenang-senang hanya karena pekerjaan kami mengurusi anak kecil?" bibir Kihyun mengerucut, dia meneguk minumannya sejenak. "Bahkan para dokter saja bisa mabuk-mabukan, kenapa kami tidak?"

Minhyuk tertawa lagi. "Karena kalian guru dan seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik." Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu. "Opini umum."

Kihyun berdecak keras. "Guru pun juga manusia." Dia menyodorkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Tambah lagi."

-x-

Kihyun tidak tahu seberapa banyak dia minum namun lantai serasa bergoyang begitu kakinya turun dari atas kursi, Minhyuk bahkan sampai memekik kaget melihat dia terjatuh. Samar dapat Kihyun dengar bartender wanita tersebut menanyakan keadaannya namun dia baik-baik saja. Sungguh dia tidak apa-apa. Mabuk bukanlah hal yang pertama kali dia alami. Dia hanya tinggal menelpon taksi untuk datang menjemput dan masalahnya akan selesai.

Sekuat tenaga gadis itu mencoba berdiri meskipun tidak dapat tegak dan melangkah sempoyongan menuju pintu keluar. Dia berpikir, jika sudah sampai di koridor dia hanya tinggal berjalan sambil berpegangan di dinding, terus seperti itu hingga keluar bangunan diskotik. Tidak terbersit sedikit pun di Kihyun dia akan meminta bantuan teman-teman yang mengajaknya ke klub. Jangankan minta bantuan, keberadaan mereka saja sudah tidak terdeteksi. Entah mereka masih menari di lantai dansa dengan lelaki tidak dikenal atau mungkin malah sudah berpindah tempat ke kamar hotel yang berada di lantai tepat di atas ruangan klub.

Kihyun tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin pulang.

Bruk! Kihyun memekik pelan, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dan tangannya reflek menarik turun ujung kemeja oversize yang tersingkap untuk kembali menutupi kaki yang tengah memakai celana pendek. Dia meringis merasakan siku tangannya nyeri terkena ubin lantai yang keras.

"Yah, jalan pakai mata." Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar, langsung membeliakkan mata Kihyun dan gadis tersebut menoleh dengan segenap tatapan terornya.

"Hoo, kau cantik juga." Pria yang tidak dikenal dan memiliki bau alkohol menyengat dari dalam mulutnya itu membungkukkan badan, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih dagu Kihyun namun gadis tersebut segera menggeser diri dengan cepat ke belakang.

"Maaf," desis Kihyun, terburu-buru berdiri seakan lupa dengan keadaan badannya yang masih hilang keseimbangan akibat pengaruh minuman. Dia jatuh lagi setelah berdiri dan tanpa ijin kedua tangan pria yang barusan tak sengaja ia tabrak sudah melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Jangan buru-buru pulang, minumlah dulu dengan kami. Kau juga sudah mabuk 'kan? Kami akan membelikanmu minuman lebih banyak lagi," cumbu lelaki itu.

"Tidak. Jangan. Aku mohon lepaskan aku." Wajah Kihyun memucat, seluruh badannya gemetar, dan air bening sudah melapisi kedua matanya.

"Hei, kenapa denganmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa kau menangis eoh?"

"Jangan! Hentikan!" Kihyun berteriak kali ini, air mata meleleh di pipinya dan kedua tangannya berusaha kuat mendorong pria yang masih bersikukuh mencoba memeluknya.

"Yah! Jangan berteri—ACK!" pria tersebut memekik keras seiring dengan lengannya menjauh—dipaksa menjauh—oleh seorang sosok yang mendadak muncul di belakang Kihyun layaknya bodyguard. Tangan sosok itu nampak memelintir lengan yang perlahan lepas dari tubuh mungil Kihyun. Merasa sudah bebas, gadis berambut panjang tersebut segera mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari kumpulan laki-laki yang dibencinya.

Wajah Kihyun pucat pasi, air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir menetes dari ujung dagunya, sekujur badannya gemetar hebat, dan napasnya tersengal. Dengan nanar ia menatap sosok tegap berkemeja hitam yang masih belum melepaskan tangan pria asing yang barusan menggodanya. Kihyun merasa tubuhnya menggigil, isi dadanya kacau tidak karuan, dan di detik selanjutnya seluruh pandangannya berubah gelap.

 **-TBC-**

 _ **Siapa yang menolong Kihyun? Wonho-kah? Atau...**_

* * *

Iseng :"  
Jangan di-bash plis :""  
Pertama kali bikin di fandom ini :"""  
Dg bekal pengetahuan/? seadanya :""""  
Dan tulisan TBC itu abaikan saja, Myka asal nulis. Ntah lanjut atau ga, ga tau juga :"""""

Pai~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

FF INI MEMILIKI KONTEN YG MUNGKIN TIDAK SESUAI DG USIA ANDA  
SILAKAN CLOSE TAB SEBELUM TERLAMBAT

#showki #hyunki #monstax #gs #m

 **BEAUTIFUL  
2**

Bagi Kihyun, tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman daripada almari pakaiannya. Dia bisa berjam-jam berdiam diri di dalam sana setelah mengunci rapat pintu kamar dan mematikan lampu. Duduk melipat kaki dengan kesepuluh jari tangan saling memainkan ujung kuku bahkan terkadang membawa buku catatan sekolah untuk dibaca dengan disinari sebuah senter kecil.

Kihyun sering menyembunyikan diri di dalam almari pakaian, terutama saat malam sudah turun dan ayahnya—ayah tiri—pulang kerja. Lelaki paruh baya tersebut selalu membuka pintu depan rumah dengan kasar nyaris setiap petang. Wajahnya memerah dengan bau alkohol tercium tajam dari mulut yang kemudian meneriakkan nama Kihyun seperti orang gila.

"KIHYUN-AH! YOO KIHYUN! AMBILKAN AKU AIR!"

Namun Kihyun bergeming, tetap berada di dalam almari bajunya tanpa peduli teriakan itu kemudian berubah menjadi suara barang-barang terjatuh dan pecah bergantian sambil diiringi oleh makian-makian kotor. Si gadis mungil masih berada di dalam lemari kecilnya, memeluk kedua kaki erat dengan badan gemetar dan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar. Bisikan lirih keluar dari celah bibirnya memanggil sang ibu yang sudah tidak akan mungkin datang menghibur apalagi memeluk dengan segenap perlindungan seperti yang selalu dia dapatkan sebelum wanita yang melahirkannya tersebut menghembuskan napas terakhir akibat sakit keras berkepanjangan.

Suara barang pecah perlahan mulai berkurang dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Kihyun menghela napas lega perlahan. Satu malam lagi berhasil ia lewati dengan aman.

Esoknya dia terbangun di dalam almari mendahului fajar yang menyingsing. Gadis kecil itu keluar dari persembunyiannya hampir tanpa suara dan beranjak dari kamar demi melihat keadaan rumah yang kacau balau. Sepasang mata kecilnya mencari sosok sang ayah dan hanya terdiam melihat orang dewasa tersebut terbaring mendengkur di sofa ruang tamu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kihyun segera menggerakkan kedua tangan kecilnya meraih satu per satu pecahan barang yang berceceran di lantai dan menyimpan sisanya yang masih dapat digunakan. Dia selalu selesai sebelum waktu pergi ke sekolah. Setelah berganti baju dan mengepak buku, perlahan Kihyun akan mendekati sang ayah, mengambil dompet dari saku mantelnya lalu menarik keluar beberapa lembar uang yang cukup untuk membayar SPP satu bulan dengan sisa yang dapat ia gunakan jajan seminggu.

Dan malam itu seperti biasa Kihyun selalu belajar sebelum pergi tidur. Ia mengerjakan semua PR-nya dan membaca lagi catatan dari sekolah. Dia berusaha keras untuk memahami seluruh pelajaran supaya tidak tertinggal dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang di jam sama juga menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, bedanya mereka mengulang pelajaran di tempat les bergengsi sementara Kihyun harus rela hanya duduk di rumahnya seorang diri. Suara keras pintu depan yang dibuka mengagetkan gadis mungil tersebut. Dia memandang ke arah jam yang masih belum menunjukkan waktu ayahnya pulang kerja.

Apa mungkin ayahnya pulang lebih awal?

Dengan terburu-buru Kihyun menutup semua buku, berlari untuk mengunci pintu kamar, dan segera masuk ke dalam almari. Kedua tangannya gemetar hebat, dia sama sekali belum ada persiapan apa-apa malam ini.

"KIHYUN-AH! KAU DI SINI 'KAN!? AKU BISA MENDENGARMU MENUTUP PINTU!"

Mati! Kihyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pintu almari.

DOR! DOR! DOR! terdengar pintu kamar dihantam dari luar.

"KELUAR KAU, ANAK NAKAL! KAU SELALU BERSEMBUNYI DAN PURA-PURA TIDAK ADA DI RUMAH LALU MENCURI UANGKU! KELUAR KAU!"

Air mata mulai meleleh dari kedua mata Kihyun.

BRAK! Sepertinya pintu sudah berhasil terbuka dan membentur keras dinding di belakangnya.

"DIMANA KAU!?" suara tersebut terdengar sangat dekat, bahkan bayangannya dapat Kihyun lihat dari balik celah almari pakaian.

"KELUAR ATAU 'KU PUKUL KAU NANTI SAMPAI MATI!"

BRAK! Kihyun memekik kaget ketika pintu almari yang coba dia pegang supaya tetap menutup mendadak terbuka lebar ditarik dari luar. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap horor pada sosok tinggi yang menyeringai bagai binatang padanya.

"Di sini kau rupanya~"

"A-Appa... maaf... AAA!" desisan memelas Kihyun berubah menjadi jeritan begitu sebuah tangan besar meraih rambut panjangnya dan menarik dirinya keluar seperti anak anjing.

Bruk! Tubuh kecil tersebut terlempar ke lantai dengan keras.

"Kau—" sang ayah menuding. "Tidak hanya merepotkanku dengan semua sekolah dan les yang tidak berhenti kau ocehkan itu, tapi juga berani mencuri uangku. APA GUNANYA SEMUA SEKOLAH ITU, KAU HANYA MENGHABISKAN UANG SAJA!?"

"Appa!" Kihyun berteriak, memegangi tangan yang kembali menggenggam rambut hitamnya. "Kihyunie bersalah, Appa. Kihyunie tidak akan mengambil uang Appa lagi. Maaf..." dia memohon sambil menangis, ikut berdiri ketika ayahnya menarik surai yang sudah terasa begitu menyakitkan di kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak besar-besar, huh? Kenapa kau harus masih sekolah? Kalau tidak, aku bisa menjualmu dan mendapatkan banyak uang."

"Jangan, Appa." Kihyun menggelengkan kepala. "Kihyunie tidak mau. Kihyunie akan jadi anak yang baik, Kihyunie akan selalu menuruti kata Appa. Maafkan Kihyunie, Appa..." gadis kecil tersebut sesenggukkan.

"Kau benar-benar anak tidak berguna!" hanya dengan satu kali sentakan tubuh mungil gadis yang belum dewasa itu sudah kembali terlempar keras ke atas lantai. Kihyun meringis merasakan sakit di sekujur badannya.

"Sesekali berikan aku kesenangan dan jangan cuma menyusahkan!"

"Appa, jangan!" Kihyun berteriak, menangis sekuat tenaga ketika tubuh kecilnya ditindih oleh sang ayah di lantai.

"Lama sekali kalau harus menunggumu jadi dewasa." Klek, samar terdengar suara kaitan ikat pinggang yang terlepas.

"Jangan, Appa... Maaf... Kihyunie tidak akan nakal lagi, hiks..." Kihyun masih berontak.

"Appa, hentikan! Appa! SAKIT! APPAAA!"

.

"Appa, jangan... Appa... maaf..." bisikan lirih mendengung dari celah bibir tipis tanpa henti, air bening sudah menetes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam membentuk sungai kecil yang turun membasahi permukaan bantal tempat kepala bersurai hitam itu tergeletak.

Cup, sebuah sentuhan lembut menghentikan sejenak bibir yang terus bergerak dipengaruhi alam bawah sadar.

"Aku bukan Appa-mu." Dan lirih suara berat menghembuskan udara yang terasa hangat mengenai permukaan kulit. Gadis yang mengigau sambil menangis membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya.

Cahaya temaram adalah yang pertama dilihat oleh Kihyun, menyusul kemudian retinanya menemukan sebentuk kilat berisi kehidupan yang tepat berada di atasnya. Sepasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan sorot lembut. Belum sempat gadis itu memutuskan sesuatu dengan otak yang masih gamang, mendadak rasa pusing berdenyut hebat di dalam kepalanya.

Kihyun mengeluh, melempar tangan untuk memegang kening yang terasa berputar-putar karena pengaruh alkohol yang belum habis.

"Sakit?" suara berat tersebut terdengar lagi dan tanpa sadar Kihyun menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Eum."

"Itu karena kau minum sangat banyak." Udara hangat terasa berhembus di sebelah leher Kihyun dilanjutkan dengan sebuah sentuhan sesuatu yang empuk, menciptakan rasa geli, dan untuknya gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut mengesah.

"Bersuaralah lagi. Suaramu benar-benar menggemaskan." Orang itu berbisik, mendaratkan ciuman di kulit yang berdekatan dan kembali 'ah' pelan lolos dari bibir Kihyun tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia mencoba bergerak namun baru sadar jika badannya tengah terkunci, bahkan kedua kakinya bergeming tak dapat dirapatkan sebab diganjal oleh tubuh yang sedang mengurungnya.

Kihyun menutup mata, badannya bergidik dengan bulu kuduk meremang merasakan kecupan demi kecupan terus mengenai kulit leher dan kini beralih ke pundaknya, membawa sensasi merinding namun juga membuat kedua kakinya tak dapat berhenti bergerak. Kihyun menolehkan kepala ke samping, tangannya terangkat untuk mengepal kain pakaian dan tangan yang lain menemukan sebuah lengan dengan otot bisep mengeras. Dia terus mendesah, menyentuhkan tangan pada siapapun yang tak berhenti memberinya cumbuan, dan Kihyun berhasil mendapatkan bahunya yang tegap, punggung lebar, serta kepala dengan surai pendek yang terasa pas di antara jari-jemari.

Gadis tersebut mengerang, tubuhnya menggeliat merasa sebuah sentuhan mengenai kulit pahanya yang sensitif. Telapak tangan besar itu mengelus kakinya, membuatnya makin terbuka lebar melupakan rok yang seharusnya menjadi penutup anggun.

"Ahh!" Kihyun bersuara terlalu keras saat satu ujung jari mengenai permukaan celana dalamnya dan dia bergerak gelisah seiring jemari lain datang bergantian untuk menangkup serta mengusap inti tubuhnya yang sudah terasa lembab.

Sebuah tangan meraih rahang Kihyun, membawa wajahnya menghadap atas.

"So beautiful..."

Perlahan Kihyun membuka mata namun manik coklat tersebut kembali menutup sebab di detik yang sama belahan daging empuk langsung memperangkap bibirnya, memijat jalan bicaranya dengan lembut, perlahan memasukkan lidah, dan gadis itu mengerang merasakan rongga mulutnya diisi oleh otot tanpa tulang yang bergerak lincah ke sana kemari.

Kihyun seperti tertidur sejenak—atau mungkin alkohol yang membuatnya merasa begitu—dan terjaga oleh gigitan kecil di dada yang membuat seluruh badan merinding tidak karuan. Kembali ia mengesah, meraih kepala berambut pendek yang membenamkan wajah di antara kedua himpitan dadanya lalu memindahkan tangan untuk memegang bahu lebar yang ternyata sudah tidak lagi dilapisi oleh kain kemeja.

Gadis tersebut menutup mata, merasakan kepalanya masih berdenyut berkunang-kunang tanpa menyadari jika kepala yang berada di dadanya sudah berpindah untuk mengecupi rahang hingga telinganya. Kihyun mengeluh, alisnya mengerut merasakan suatu benda keras mengenai sela kakinya yang ternyata sudah tidak ditutupi kain celana dalam. Dia mengesah, terlambat menyadari fraksi dari sentuhan itu dan Kihyun memekik saat sesuatu mencoba memasuki tubuhnya dari bawah dengan ukuran melebihi yang dapat ia terima.

Sakit.

Gadis tersebut mulai terisak.

Rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang pernah ia rasakan dari masa lalu yang sangat jauh dan ingin dia lupakan.

"Appa, maaf... jangan... Appa, hentikan... Kihyunie..." racauan itu menghilang ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang perlahan juga menghabisi suara isakan Kihyun.

Bertahap dapat Kihyun rasakan benda yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya tersebut mulai bergerak pelan, sangat lembut seolah tak ingin menyakitinya. Gadis itu menghela napas yang bercampur dengan desahan. Makin lama gerakan tersebut makin memiliki tenaga seiring dengan Kihyun merasa tubuhnya juga semakin dalam dimasuki.

"AHH!" Kihyun memekik keras dilanjutkan dengan desahan panjang mengikuti napas yang berkejaran ketika benda apapun di dalam badannya sudah dapat menenggelamkan diri di titik terdalam tubuhnya, dengan teratur terus bergerak menciptakan sensasi gesekan yang membuat Kihyun menggeliat keras.

"Ah ah ah..." gadis itu tidak kuasa berhenti bersuara.

"Oppa. Panggil aku Oppa," bisik sebuah nada berat yang terdengar terengah.

"Oppa, ah... Oppa... Oppa..." Kihyun menurut begitu saja. Otaknya kosong. Alkohol masih mempengaruhinya. Ditambah dengan rasa geli berlebihan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya mengejang nikmat. Dia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun.

"OPPAAA!" Kihyun mendongak, peluh menetes dari balik poninya yang lengket ke dahi, bagian bawah badannya mati rasa dan orang di atasnya hanya menggeram panjang, masih menggerakkan tubuh yang tetap mematri gadis itu di tempat tidur, memberinya sensasi yang terlalu berlebihan hingga kemudian dia 'datang' untuk kedua kali hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Kihyun merasa pening. Kepalanya terasa jauh lebih pusing dan ringan ketimbang sebelumnya namun di sisi lain dia juga merasa lega seolah baru saja melepaskan sesuatu yang besar di dalam dirinya. Gadis itu menutup mata lemah, membiarkan kesadaran semakin menipis meski di dalam tubuhnya benda keras tersebut masih bergerak seperti tak kenal lelah.

X

 _Harus bangun pagi,_ adalah yang pertama Kihyun pikirkan begitu matanya mulai mengerjab terbuka. Gadis tersebut bergerak pelan, makin merapatkan selimut hangat pada badannya.

 _Harus mandi dan ke PAUD atau dia akan terlambat,_ Kihyun mengeluh dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Dia membalikkan badan, merasa enggan untuk lepas dari kasur empuk serta selimut tebal yang terlalu nyaman bagi tubuh mungilnya. Wanita muda itu menghela napas pelan, memaksakan mata untuk terbuka sepenuhnya menatap langit-langit kamar. Perlahan dia bangkit duduk, masih membawa selimut yang membungkus badan, mengucek mata dengan mengantuk seperti anak kecil. Kihyun menguap lebar, merapikan rambut panjang yang selalu berantakan layaknya surai singa setiap dia bangun tidur, dan merenggangkan kedua tangan ke atas membuat selimut yang menggantung di pundak sempitnya terjatuh. Kihyun mendesis, menggaruk leher dengan malas.

 _Dingin sekali pagi ini,_ dia memandang sekitar gamang, masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun, duduk di ranjang bagai orang linglung.

 _Kenapa kamarku jadi luas begini?_ Batin Kihyun heran. Butuh tiga menit lebih lama bagi otaknya untuk melakukan pemanasan dan begitu dia sepenuhnya sadar, sepasang mata kecil gadis itu membeliak lebar.

 _Dimana aku? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku di sini?_ Kihyun mengedarkan pandangan dengan bingung.

 _Apa yang 'ku lakukan—_ gadis tersebut berhenti bergerak, membeku di tempatnya, menyadari sesuatu hal pada tubuhnya, dan Kihyun tidak berani menundukkan kepala. Perlahan ia menelan ludah, tangannya gemetar ketika beranjak menyentuh kedua lengan, bahu, leher, dengan penuh teror beralih pada dadanya. Kihyun memucat, dia beranikan diri untuk menundukkan wajah, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri keadaan badan yang polos tanpa tertutupi apapun.

 _DIMANA BAJUKU!?_

"Tidak mungkin..." wanita muda itu mendesis, merasakan serak di tenggorokannya ketika bersuara.

Pelan dia menyelipkan tangan di antara kedua kaki, meringis merasakan perih saat ujung jarinya menyentuh bagian dalam lipatan tubuh yang terasa lengket tidak nyaman. Kihyun menarik tangan, memandang ujung jari lentiknya yang membawa serta cairan putih seperti lem yang mulai mengental dan seketika gadis tersebut lemas, seolah seluruh isi dadanya ikut luruh turun ke perut.

 _Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?_ Perlahan mata Kihyun terasa panas dan di detik selanjutnya dia menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, meraung, menangis sendirian.

X

Tok, tok, tok.

"Kihyun-ah, kau di dalam!?"

Tok, tok, tok.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam, buka pintunya! Yoo Kihyun!"

Kihyun enggan memberikan jawaban, hanya menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya hingga kepala, tak peduli pada Wonho yang kembali dan tidak berhenti mengetuk serta memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir. Sudah hampir tiga hari dia mengurung diri di dalam rumah kontrakan mungilnya yang berada di atap gedung, mengunci semua pintu dan jendela tanpa memberi kesempatan pada siapapun atau apapun untuk masuk bahkan seekor ngengat sekali pun.

Gadis itu masih terpuruk akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tempo hari. Menemukan tubuhnya tanpa busana di dalam sebuah kamar hotel sendirian dengan bukti yang menunjukkan jika dia baru saja dijamah oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia tahu, bukanlah hal sepele yang bisa dilupakan dalam dua atau tiga hari. Apalagi dengan kondisi mentalnya yang menyimpan ketakutan besar akan makhluk bernama laki-laki, makin membuat Kihyun terjatuh dan ingin menjatuhkan diri dari balkon rumahnya sekarang juga.

Dosa apa yang dia perbuat hingga hukuman seperti ini harus datang padanya? Selama tiga hari berturut-turut Kihyun tidak dapat berhenti menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Seandainya saja dia bersikukuh untuk tidak ikut dengan teman-temannya berpesta.

Seandainya saja dia membiarkan Wonho membantunya kabur dari ajakan itu.

Seandainya saja dia tidak minum begitu banyak.

Seandainya saja dia tidak membuat kegaduhan di dalam diskotik.

Dan masih banyak 'seandainya-seandainya' yang lain yang hanya membuat gadis mungil itu makin tersedu dari waktu ke waktu.

 _Kau bodoh, Yoo Kihyun. Kau benar-benar tolol. Kau tidak berguna,_ Kihyun tidak dapat berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti siang!" terdengar suara Wonho masih bergeming di depan pintu rumah Kihyun yang tidak jua terbuka dari beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku akan membawa makanan yang enak jadi pastikan kau tidak mengunci pintumu! Eoh!?" lelaki tersebut masih belum menyerah. Dia menyentuh permukaan kayu daun pintu tempat tinggal sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Kihyun-ah," desis Wonho dipenuhi doa dan kecemasan.

X

ALAT TES KEHAMILAN

Tangan Kihyun gemetar memegang benda itu, wajahnya tegang dengan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari balik poni rambut, dan sepasang matanya tidak mau lekang menatap pada garis merah yang perlahan tercetak jelas. Kihyun menunggu beberapa saat. Dia terdiam. Tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam dan garis merah tunggal itu tidak lagi bertambah.

Tangan Kihyun jatuh lemas melepaskan kotak putih yang kemudian tergeletak di lantai toilet. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggung seraya mengambil napas panjang penuh kelegaan. Dia sudah memutuskan, jika sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya dia akan mengakhiri hidup sampai di sini, bahkan surat pengunduran diri telah dipersiapkan rapi di atas meja.

Kihyun tak ingin berlama-lama terpuruk begini. Dia harus membuat keputusan sebelum rekan di tempat kerjanya makin panik tidak bisa menghubungi dia dan Wonho berubah jadi orang gila yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya sepuluh kali dalam sehari, bahkan mungkin lebih banyak dari itu. Satu minggu sudah cukup lama bagi Kihyun untuk bersedih meratapi nasib. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, separah apapun rasa takutnya pada pria, dia harus tetap realistis. Hidupnya butuh keputusan apakah berlanjut atau selesai, masalah tidak mungkin berakhir hanya dengan menangis setiap hari, dan inilah penutupnya.

Tidak mungkin Kihyun dapat melupakan hal yang sudah berlalu, kejadian itu terlalu besar bagi opini pribadinya dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Toh, hal tersebut terbukti tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa pada dirinya, tak ada alasan baginya untuk terus-terusan terpuruk dan bersedih. Masih ada hari esok yang harus diselesaikan, masih ada hidup yang harus dijalani.

 _Bangkitlah, Yoo Kihyun. Kau tahu kau tidak selemah ini,_ ujar Kihyun pada dirinya sendiri.

X

"Pagi, _Puppy~"_

Minhyuk menoleh mendengar sapaan itu dan belum sempat matanya menemukan orang yang bersuara, sebuah lengan sudah terulur untuk mengacak rambut panjang yang dijepit berantakan.

"Oppa, kapan kau pulang?" gadis tersebut nampak terkejut.

"Semalam. Kau sudah tidur seperti orang mati di sofa," jawab seorang namja sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan Minhyuk dan meraih roti serta selai.

"Oh, jadi kau yang memindahkanku ke kamar." Minhyuk memberikan pisau yang dia gunakan untuk mengoleskan selai ke roti pada pria yang menengadahkan tangan di depannya.

"Kau seperti hantu saja, Oppa. Pergi tiba-tiba, datang tiba-tiba."

"Panggilan kerja kemarin sangat mendadak. Aku juga terkejut."

"Dasar orang sok sibuk," cetus Minhyuk sembari memasukkan potongan besar roti ke dalam mulutnya dengan cuek.

"Minhyuk-ah, gadis yang pingsan di klub minggu lalu... apakah dia temanmu?"

"Siapa?" balas wanita muda yang kemudian membenahi jepitan pada rambut panjangnya.

"Gadis kecil yang minggu lalu pingsan di klubmu—"

"OH! Yang terus kau bawa ke kamar itu?" Minhyuk menjentikkan jari.

"Eoh." Sebuah anggukan menjawab.

"Aku tidak kenal dia. Aku baru bertemu dengannya hari itu. Kenapa, Oppa?"

Lelaki bermata coklat yang duduk di hadapan Minhyuk terdiam, lalu perlahan tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Dia tidak datang lagi ke klub setelah itu," ujar Minhyuk seolah hal tersebut penting untuk diutarakan. "Kau ada acara hari ini, Oppa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayo belanja." Minhyuk menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Tidak. Aku ada pekerjaan." Sebuah jawaban tegas membuat senyuman itu menghilang.

"Aaaaah~ ayolah, Oppa~" Minhyuk merajuk. "Kau sudah seminggu menghilang dan sekarang tidak mau me-time dengan adik cantik kesayanganmu inii~?"

"Aku sibuk." Tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Minhyuk, sang Oppa memasukkan potongan terakhir roti ke dalam mulutnya dan bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh sang adik yang tidak berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Oppa, ayolah~ kita sudah lama tidak belanja sama-sama~ ada banyak barang diskon hari ini~ Oppaaa~ Hyunwoo Oppaaa~~~"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Lidah mati rasa karena minum kuah mie mendidih (ini curhatan)

TERIMA KASIH BUAT REVIEW DI CHAPTER SATU~  
MYKA TERHARUUU~~~ :***

Salam kenal buat reader yg baru pertama baca FF Myka  
FYI, Myka ini random. Nulisnya sesuka hati. Maka ga heran ada banyak fandom yg Myka tulis  
Soalnya, kenapa ya, Myka suka aja gitu sama mereka-mereka yg jadi tokoh FF Myka  
Fanservice-nya unyu, bikin gemesss  
Dan boleh aja kalo mau ngecap Myka ga setia sebab buktinya gitu, wkwkwk  
Multifandom is life~~~


	3. Chapter 3

#showki #hyunki #monstax #t #m #gs

 **BEAUTIFUL  
3**

Langit siang ini nampak membiru dengan sapuan tipis beberapa coretan awan warna putih dilengkapi cerah sinar matahari. Halaman PAUD terlihat ramai oleh gerombolan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain pasir, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, serta beberapa lain memilih untuk saling mendandani boneka. Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rok sedengkul menutupi sepasang kaki jenjangnya nampak berjalan mendekati sekelompok anak laki-laki yang sedang membuat istana pasir.

"Jonghyun-ah, kali ini istana apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya Kihyun seraya berjongkok di dekat batas kotak berisi pasir.

"Eumm..." anak yang ditanya nampak berpikir sejenak, dengan imut meletakkan telunjuk gembul yang kotor di ujung dagunya. "Kalena sedang tidak hujan, jadi aku akan membuat istana Laja Matahali!" dia bersorak.

"Wah, istana Raja Matahari!?" mata kecil Kihyun bersinar seolah dia benar-benar kagum akan jawaban muridnya. "Pasti istananya akan terasa sangat panas ya?"

"Tidak, Bu Gulu!" Jonghyun menggeleng protes.

"Eh?" Kihyun mengedipkan mata terkejut.

"Istana Laja Matahalinya tidak panas. Istana Laja Matahalinya dingin, tapi telaaang sekali." Jonghyun mencoba menjelaskan dengan kemampuan bicaranya yang masih terbatas dan logat cadel yang benar-benar menggemaskan, membuat Kihyun mau tak mau tertawa renyah.

"Ne, untuk membuat istana yang telaaang sekali—" Kihyun menirukan kalimat cadel anak asuhannya. "—bukankah kau harus punya sekop yang besuuar?" kata-kata wanita tersebut membuat Jonghyun menunduk, memandang sekop mungil yang tengah dia pegang.

"Tidak ada sekop besal, Bu Gulu." Mulut Jonghyun mengerucut lucu, kembali membuat gurunya terkikik gemas.

"Mungkin Jinki punya." Satu kalimat Kihyun berhasil mengalihkan mata Jonghyun pada seorang anak laki-laki yang nampak duduk sendirian di pinggir halaman, tengah menusuk-nusukkan sekop plastik di tangannya pada tanah dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Jonghyun-ah, Jinki sepertinya sedang sedikit sedih. Bisakah kau menghibur dia dan mengajaknya membuat istana Raja Matahari bersamamu? Dia punya sekop besar, dia pasti juga mau membuat istana sama-sama," bujuk Kihyun perlahan.

"Tapi Jinki tidak mau bicala," jawab Jonghyun. Dia menatap gurunya dengan mata polos. "Dia juga selalu menangis sendili."

"Bu Guru sudah bicara dengan Jinki, dia bilang dia mau bermain denganmu dan berjanji tidak akan menangis." Kihyun masih belum menyerah. "Kau mau 'kan bermain bersamanya?"

Jonghyun nampak ragu, sekali lagi memindahkan pandangan dari Kihyun ke salah satu teman sekelasnya yang penyendiri tepat ketika anak bernama Jinki itu juga sedang menatapnya.

"Oh? Jinki melihatku!" Jonghyun terkejut.

Senyuman Kihyun mengembang. "Benarkah dia melihatmu? Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar mau bermain denganmu." Wanita tersebut masih meneruskan bujukan dengan telaten. "Maukah kau ke sana dan mengajaknya membuat istana bersama-sama di sini?"

"Ne!" Jonghyun langsung mengangguk antusias, senyuman Kihyun menular pada wajah mungilnya. Segera balita itu berdiri dan lari keluar dari kotak pasir untuk mendekati Jinki yang mengikuti gerakannya dengan sorot mata berbinar. Terlihat Jonghyun mengulurkan tangan dibalas Jinki dengan memberikan sekop membuat Kihyun sedikit khawatir jika yang diinginkan anak itu hanyalah meminjam sekop. Namun setelah menerima sekop, Jonghyun kembali mengulurkan tangannya yang kali ini diraih oleh tangan temannya. Lalu bersama-sama mereka berjalan bersebelahan menuju kotak pasir tempat Kihyun menunggu dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Nah Jinki-ya, bermainlah dengan Jonghyun dan—" Kihyun mem-pause kalimatnya sejenak, dia mengeluarkan jari kelingking mungilnya. "—jangan lupakan janji kita soal kau tidak akan menangis. Oke?"

Jinki tersenyum lebar. "Ne, Bu Gulu~" angguknya riang.

"Ayo bikin istananya, Jinki-ya. Halus cepat dibikin sebelum makan siang. Nanti kalau siang Laja Matahalinya tidul siang!" ajak Jonghyun membuat Kihyun yang mendengarnya jadi tertawa.

"Yah, yang tidur siang setelah makan itu kalian, bukan Raja Matahari."

"Laja Matahali juga tidul siang!" bersamaan Jonghyun dan Jinki memprotes, kompak mengerutkan alis mereka dan Kihyun hanya dapat mengangkat tangan.

"Ne ne, Bu Guru kalah." Wanita tersebut tertawa.

.

"Kau berhasil membuat Jinki bermain dengan anak-anak lain?" sapa Kyung ketika melihat sosok Kihyun berjalan memasuki ruang guru yang sepi.

"Hanya Jonghyun. Tapi Jonghyun disukai teman-temannya, aku yakin dia bisa membuat Jinki dekat dengan yang lain," jawab Kihyun langsung merebahkan diri di salah satu sofa panjang. "Eonnie, aku ijin dua jam pelajaran. Aku mengantuk sekali." Dia mengeluh.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" tegur Kyung cemas.

Kihyun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku cuma merasa lelah. Aku akan lebih baik setelah tidur." Suaranya perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan sepasang mata kecilnya yang menutup.

"Oke, selamat tidur," ucapan Kyung tidak lagi mendapat balasan, dia mengambil celemek yang tergantung di dinding lantas memakainya menutupi pakaian dan berjalan keluar kantor menuju halaman yang masih ramai oleh anak-anak bermain ditunggui guru-guru mereka.

"Kihyunie mana?" sapa seorang wanita yang memakai celemek sama seperti Kyung meski dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Tidur. Dia bilang dia capek," jawab Kyung merebahkan pantat di sebuah bangku kayu di sebelah temannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini anak itu selalu mengeluh capek dan mengantuk. Apa dia begadang nonton drama atau sejenisnya?" desis rekan kerja Kyung.

"Mungkin kondisi badannya saja yang sedang tidak bagus. Cuaca 'kan sering berubah-ubah seminggu ini. Kadang panas, terus hujan, terus panas lagi. Wajar saja kalau dia drop," jawab Kyung.

"Anak itu lemah sekali. Ah, aku makin merasa bersalah dulu pernah mengajaknya ke klub."

"Sama, aku juga." Kyung menghela napas. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengira hanya pergi ke klub akan membuat dia jatuh sakit seminggu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengajak Kihyun ke tempat-tempat seperti itu lagi seumur hidupku."

"Yoo Kihyun benar-benar orang yang sensitif." Rekan Kyung berdecak pelan.

"Mana Jinki?" Kyung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Wanita yang duduk di dekat Kyung tidak menjawab namun ia mengarahkan telunjuk lentiknya pada sesosok bocah yang sedang mengoceh riang sambil bermain di kotak pasir dengan temannya.

"Kihyun benar-benar hebat, dia bisa membuat Jinki berubah sampai seperti ini." Kyung mendesis.

"Gadis itu sangat sabar. Setiap hari mencoba mengajak bicara dan membujuk Jinki. Membuatnya pelan-pelan menaruh kepercayaan pada teman-temannya, lalu membawanya berbaur bersama mereka. Memang ya, hanya orang yang pernah jatuh yang bisa memahami rasa sakit yang diderita orang lain ketika jatuh."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku dengar ayah Jinki sudah ditangkap polisi atas tuduhan kekerasan pada anak dan sekarang ibunya sedang berusaha mengambil hak asuhnya di pengadilan."

Kyung menghela napas. "Masih bagus dia punya ibu yang bisa melindunginya." Wanita tersebut mendesis. "Kihyun tidak punya siapa-siapa."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, perlahan ekspresi guru muda di sebelah Kyung berubah muram.

"Eonnie!" seorang wanita muda lain datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa memanggil Kyung beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyung heran melihat sorot panik di mata guru tersebut.

"Laki-laki itu datang lagi!"

Alis Kyung mengerut. "Laki-laki siapa?"

Guru yang sejak awal duduk di dekat Kyung mendadak menjentikkan jari. "Laki-laki yang itu!?" tebaknya diiyakan oleh rekannya yang baru saja sampai.

"Laki-laki itu lho, Eonnie. Yang tadi pagi kami bahas. Yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang dan berkeliaran di dekat pintu gerbang. Dia selalu memandangi anak-anak. Aku takut kalau dia itu penculik."

"Dia sudah lama ke sini? Sejak kapan? Dia ke sini naik apa?" tanya Kyung beruntun.

"Baru sekitar tiga hari ini. Tapi sikapnya sangat mencurigakan. Kadang dia naik sepeda, kadang jalan kaki. Yang pasti dia selalu muncul di pintu gerbang sejak siang hingga hampir pulang sekolah. Saking khawatirnya aku sampai tidak berani meninggalkan halaman ketika anak-anak pulang. Aku takut dia akan menggendong salah satu anak kita dan membawanya pergi." Bergantian kedua wanita tersebut mengadu dengan mimik wajah penuh kecemasan dan rasa takut.

"Eonnie, haruskah kita memanggil polisi? Kalau pun dia bukan penculik, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah orang mesum dan targetnya adalah kita?"

Kyung nampak berpikir. "Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu lebih dulu. Kalau memang dia nanti kabur waktu aku mendekatinya, kita langsung hubungi polisi."

"Ne!" bersamaan kedua guru muda tersebut mengangguk.

"Dimana laki-laki itu sekarang?"

"Terakhir tadi aku lihat dia berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang."

.

 _"_ _Beautiful..." bisikan tersebut terdengar sangat dekat di sebelah cuping telinga Kihyun, menghembuskan udara hangat yang terasa menggelitik kulit sensitifnya membuat si gadis mengesah sambil menggeliatkan badan yang mana hanya mengakibatkan dia mengerang menyadari bagian bawah tubuhnya masih tersangkut pada apapun itu benda keras yang bergerak mengisi dia hingga ke dasar._

 _"_ _So beautiful..." gumaman suara menghilang bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan basah mengenai salah satu pundak Kihyun, sepasang tangan merambat erat mendekap tubuh mungilnya dan membungkusnya dengan kehangatan laksana selimut wol tebal. Kembali Kihyun hanya dapat mengesah, menyentuh lelah kepala yang terbaring di sisi lehernya yang masih menggumamkan kata-kata samar di saat bersamaan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya serupa mentega yang meleleh._

 _"_ _Kau sangat cantik..." suara berat itu berbisik lagi, menyimpan getar kekaguman dalam lirihnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kihyun-ah. Oppa akan melindungimu..."_

"Oppa..." bibir tipis Kihyun mendesis, jari-jemarinya menggenggam erat tepi bantal yang ia tiduri dan kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah satu sama lain. Gadis tersebut mengesah perlahan di balik kelopak mata yang masih tertutup dan ketika dia membukanya dua detik kemudian, sepasang pupil coklat itu langsung membeliak lebar. Kihyun bergegas bangkit dari permukaan sofa dengan napas menderu. Dia menyentuh keningnya, kedua pipi, leher, dan memeriksa kelengkapan pakaiannya sendiri.

 _Apa yang barusan itu? Mimpi macam apa itu? Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu?_ Batin Kihyun merupakan perpaduan antara panik dan kalap. Dia mencubiti kedua tangannya keras-keras, menampar kedua pipinya sendiri.

 _Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat mimpi begitu, Kihyun-ah? Menjijikkan. Menjijikkan sekali!_ Kihyun menggelengkan kepala kuat, membawa kedua lutut untuk kemudian dia peluk erat seraya tanpa henti merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kihyun-ah." sebuah panggilan membuat si pemilik nama terlonjak di tempatnya berada. Sosok Kyung muncul di ambang pintu yang mana langsung menjatuhkan pandangan heran melihat Kihyun yang nampak berantakan duduk di sofa dengan rambut kusut, mata berair, dan pipi memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita yang lebih tua dengan nada khawatir.

Kihyun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku... aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma mimpi buruk." Dia berusaha menjawab.

"Benarkah? Ada seseorang yang mencarimu di depan, tapi kalau seandainya kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang aku akan memintanya datang lain kali," ujar Kyung.

"Siapa... yang mencariku?" tanya Kihyun, suaranya masih sedikit bergetar.

Kyung mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, dia cuma bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabnya lantas berbalik meninggalkan kantor sebab ada yang kembali meneriakkan namanya dari luar.

Kihyun menerawangkan pandangan, sama sekali tidak punya ide siapa gerangan yang mencarinya. Di dunia ini dia tidak dekat dengan banyak orang dan mungkin hampir semuanya sudah dikenal oleh Kyung yang telah dia anggap seperti kakak sendiri. Jika kemudian masih ada orang yang tidak dikenali Kyung, kemungkinan Kihyun juga tidak tahu siapa dia.

Gadis bertubuh mungil menyeka kedua matanya dan menarik karet gelang yang mengikat simpul rambut panjangnya hingga terurai. Dia mencoba menurunkan kaki yang masih gemetar untuk menapak pada permukaan lantai. Dadanya bergemuruh, bayangan mimpi barusan masih belum dapat sirna dari dalam kepala membuat gadis muda tersebut merasa ingin menangis meraung-raung sekeras mungkin.

Kihyun menunduk, membawa jemari untuk meremas pangkal rambut hitamnya.

 _Tenanglah, Yoo Kihyun. Itu cuma mimpi. Tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk padamu. Tenanglah,_ dalam hati ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

X

"Paman, Paman! Tekan pasilnya!" Jonghyun berseru ramai.

"Eh? Harus ditekan?" sebuah suara berat menjawab.

"Iya ditekan! Kalau tidak ditekan nanti istananya gampang lubuh!" Jinki ikut berteriak.

"Oke oke, ditekan begini?" sepasang lengan berotot dengan urat-urat menonjol di permukaan punggung tangannya memberi sedikit tekanan pada pasir yang mengisi sebuah ember menggunakan sekop yang nampak terlampau mungil untuk ukuran genggaman jari-jarinya.

"Iya begitu!" Jonghyun dan Jinki bersorak. "Telus nanti pasilnya dibalik ke sini, dibuat dinding istana!" kedua bocah tersebut kompak memberikan komando yang diikuti oleh pria bertubuh tegap dengan pundak lebar dan rambut pendek berwarna coklat yang sesekali tertawa menanggapi ocehan mereka sambil menggumamkan "Kyeo~" lirih.

Dari arah belakang lelaki yang masih asyik menemani Jonghyun dan Jinki bermain pasir, Kihyun mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Bibir gadis tersebut tersenyum lembut memandang kedua anak didiknya dapat dengan riang bermain serta tertawa lepas seperti kanak-kanak yang seharusnya.

"Bu Gulu, Bu Gulu!" Jonghyun meneriaki Kihyun. "Istana Laja Matahalinya mau jadi! Istananya jadi sebelum makan siang!" dia melompat-lompat senang.

"Kami dibantu Paman!" imbuh Jinki.

"Ne, syukurlah kalau begitu," balas Kihyun, lembut suaranya membuat gerakan namja yang sedang mengisikan pasir ke dalam ember mendadak terhenti. Dia menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan seketika kedua mata coklatnya melebar. Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri, menjulangkan badan tingginya yang membuat Kihyun mendongak.

"Yoo Kihyun?" bibir tebalnya mendesis dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut seolah ia sedang menyaksikan penampakan seorang bidadari.

"Ne?" balas Kihyun, suaranya berubah gugup, dia tidak pernah bisa menghadapi seorang namja terutama yang tidak dia kenal. Perlahan wanita muda tersebut mundur beberapa langkah. "A-aku dengar anda mencariku." Dia bicara terbata.

"Ah, iya—" pria itu nampak gamang, tanpa sadar menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih kotor oleh pasir. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan—anu, itu pun kalau tidak mengganggumu," ujarnya kikuk.

"Tidak—itu..." kalimat Kihyun terhenti, menyadari kedua pasang mata Jonghyun dan Jinki dengan polosnya menatap bergantian pada orang-orang dewasa di dekat mereka. "Lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain."

.

"Silakan," Kihyun meletakkan cangkir berisi air teh yang mengepulkan asap ke atas meja lalu merebahkan pinggul di bagian sofa paling pinggir, tidak berani duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang hanya memberikan tatapan diam pada sikapnya.

"Maaf, saya bukannya ingin tidak sopan tapi... bisakah kita bicara begini saja?" desis Kihyun merasa rikuh.

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa," balas lelaki tersebut, ada nada pengertian di suaranya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Kihyun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Itu—anu, pertama-tama namaku Son Hyunwoo. Apa kau mengenaliku?"

"Heh?" mata Kihyun membulat. _Apa maksud pertanyaan itu? Aneh sekali. Apa dia pikir dia aktor atau semacamnya?_

"Kau dulu sekolah di SMA khusus wanita 'kan?" ujar Hyunwoo. "Aku sekolah di sebelah tempatmu."

Mata Kihyun menerawang, mengingat-ingat sebentar dan sebuah memori menyadarkannya. "SMA khusus laki-laki itu!?"

"Benar," Hyunwoo tersenyum, membawa kedua mata kecilnya tenggelam dalam garis melengkung lucu yang berbentuk sabit.

"Saat festival, satu kali sekolahmu mengadakan open house dan kami dari SMA sebelah bisa berkunjung ke sana. Kita bertemu waktu itu," ujar Hyunwoo.

Kihyun menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, aku tidak ingat..." dia berbisik, wajah gadis tersebut mendadak merah dengan dua mata berkaca-kaca. Open house yang diadakan semasa Kihyun SMA adalah kenangan yang benar-benar ingin ia lupakan. Setelah sekian lama dirinya merasa tenang berada di lingkungan yang tidak memiliki lawan jenis, tiba-tiba saja karena satu event itu gerbang sekolahnya dibuka besar-besaran membuat banyak orang berkunjung dan berkumpul menghabiskan jeda demi jeda hingga rasanya Kihyun kesulitan bernapas. Ditambah dengan adanya anak laki-laki dari sekolah lain yang berdatangan dan bergerombol di sekitar dia serta teman-temannya. Suara berat mereka saat bicara, tawa mereka yang menggelegar, bau parfum mereka yang tajam, dan berbagai kalimat seperti 'Wah kau cantik sekali', atau 'Imutnya', serta 'Mau berkencan denganku?' benar-benar membuat Kihyun muak. Sebelum festival selesai, dia kabur ke toilet sekolah dan mengunci diri di sana sampai tengah malam.

"Saat itu memang ada banyak orang, wajah kalau kau tidak mengingatku," desis Hyunwoo tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimat Kihyun.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" desis si gadis mungil, kedua tangannya sudah bergetar dan meremas kain rok dengan kuat. _Jangan katakan kau ingin mengajakku berkencan hanya karena alasan bodoh seperti pernah bertemu saat SMA,_ batinnya bersiap untuk marah.

"Itu..." manik coklat Hyunwoo berputar, kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-kata yang mewakili isi kepalanya. "Bulan lalu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di sebuah klub."

 _Eh?_

Wajah Kihyun terangkat, dia menoleh memandang Hyunwoo dengan sorot mata sulit diartikan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Eum," Hyunwoo kembali menggaruk kepala gugup. "Aku cuma mau memastikan kalau itu benar-benar kau—maksudku, anu..."

"Aku memang pernah ke klub—" kalimat Kihyun terhenti dalam sekejab, sekelebat bayangan dan memori lampau menabrak ingatannya seiring dengan wajah gadis tersebut berubah pucat. Mimpi buruk yang seolah sedang disetubuhi orang dan terbangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana di sebuah kamar hotel yang sudah sepi membangkitkan rasa teror yang menyergap Kihyun hingga ke sum-sum tulang.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Hyunwoo gelagapan, salah paham melihat perubahan mimik gadis di depannya yang memucat.

"Aku sedang mabuk waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Dia menambahi. "Kau mendadak pingsan dan aku tidak punya pilihan selain membawamu ke kamar. Lalu—" Hyunwoo menelan air ludah sebelum bicara. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku mohon maafkan aku."

Kihyun diam, kedua mata coklatnya melebar, bibir gadis itu bergetar. "Ma-maksudmu..."

Hyunwoo bangkit dari sofa, menjatuhkan kedua lututnya ke lantai dan dia bersujud. "Aku mengaku salah, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yoo Kihyun. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

Kihyun menutupkan telapak tangan ke depan mulut dan air bening mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. "J-jadi kau yang..."

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau mau!" Hyunwoo masih bersujud.

Kepala Kihyun mendadak pening. Berbagai perasaan campur aduk di dalam dadanya saat ini. Rasa trauma, marah, takut, sedih, semuanya menjadi satu, bergumul dan membaur layaknya adonan kue. Ingin sekali dia menuangkan air teh panas di atas meja ke muka Hyunwoo namun di sisi lain dia juga ingin melemparkan meja pada pria itu tapi kenyataannya Kihyun malah merasa seluruh tubuhnya kehilangan kekuatan sebab sudah dikuasai trauma terlebih dulu. Air mata semakin deras menetes, berbagai perasaan yang meluap-luap membawa perasaan tak enak di dalam badan mungil Kihyun dan mendadak dia merasa mual.

"HOEK!" Kihyun menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Yoo Kihyun?" Hyunwoo mengangkat wajah kaget, terlebih waktu ia melihat Kihyun pucat pasi dengan tangan memegang mulutnya kuat.

"UGH!" gadis itu menunduk, berusaha menahan apapun yang hendak menyembur keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia bangkit berdiri, dengan langkah terseok mencoba secepat mungkin menuju bagian belakang kantor. Tak sampai semenit kemudian yang dapat Hyunwoo dengar hanyalah suara Kihyun muntah berkali-kali disusul air kran yang mengucur deras.

Hyunwoo terdiam.

 _Kihyun-ah..._

X

"Apa dia sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat?" desis Kyung, rasa khawatir sarat memancar dari tiap jengkal kulit wajahnya. "Gadis itu sangat pucat dan hampir tidak kuat berdiri tapi memaksa untuk pulang sendirian."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sakit Kihyun separah itu. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh setiap kali merasa sakit, makanya dia mudah drop," desis beberapa guru yang lain. Sinar senja sudah masuk menembus jendela ke dalam kantor, menemani para pendidik PAUD yang tengah menyelesaikan kesibukan mereka membereskan bawaan ke dalam tas setelah memastikan seluruh murid pulang dan pintu-pintu kelas terkunci.

"Terus, siapa laki-laki yang mencari Kihyun tadi?"

"Kihyun sangat marah setelah bicara dengannya bahkan menyuruhku untuk mengusirnya cepat-cepat." Kyung mengesah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang bagus. Untung saja namja tadi tidak balik marah padaku."

"Apa Kihyunie menolaknya?" terdengar celetukan.

"Lucu sekali, memangnya Kihyun pernah membiarkan laki-laki mendekati dia?" balas Kyung kesal.

"Gadis itu harus berubah. Biar bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya seorang diri. Suatu saat nanti dia akan menikah dengan laki-laki dan membangun rumah tangga. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia akan menikah dengan perempuan." Seorang guru lain mendesis.

"Aku mencemaskannya," gumam Kyung. "Aku mau mampir rumah Kihyun setelah ini. Ada yang mau ikut?"

X

 _Haruskah aku melakukannya?_

Kihyun menatap ke depan dengan mata menyorot lemah. Sudah hampir dua jam dia duduk di tempatnya sekarang dan masih belum beranjak meski orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah berganti maupun pindah bahkan mungkin beberapa telah pulang. Pengumuman demi pengumuman menggema dari pengeras suara namun Kihyun tetap bergeming. Tangan gadis tersebut gemetar, disempurnakan dengan badannya yang terasa lemas akibat mual dan muntah yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Kihyun meremas kain blusnya dengan kuat.

 _Haruskah aku melakukannya?_ Dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sekali lagi, pupil mengarah lurus pada papan nama yang terpasang di bagian atas koridor bertuliskan POLIKLINIK KANDUNGAN.

 _Tapi aku sudah mengetesnya dan hasilnya negatif,_ Kihyun membantah kata-katanya sendiri. _Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau tiba-tiba jadi berubah positif. Haruskah aku memeriksanya lagi?_ gadis itu bimbang.

Kihyun menangkupkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _"_ _Aku mengaku salah, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yoo Kihyun. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau mau!"_

Terngiang lagi ucapan Hyunwoo lengkap dengan dirinya yang sedang bersujud menempelkan kening di lantai, membuat isi kepala Kihyun semakin kalut dan akibat dari perasaannya yang kembali bercampur aduk, rasa mual yang barusan hampir reda muncul lagi.

"Ugh-" Kihyun menutup mulutnya rapat.

X

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU!?"

Hyunwoo menutup kedua telinganya begitu teriakan tersebut menggema segera setelah dia membuka pintu apartemen.

"Yo~ Oppa!" Minhyuk melambaikan tangan riang dari sofa di depan televisi. "Hyungwonie sudah menunggumu daritadi, lho."

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia masuk?" desis Hyunwoo, melangkahkan kaki melewati ruang duduk tak mengindahkan Minhyuk dan pemuda tinggi yang juga duduk di sana sambil memasang muka garang.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia teman kerjamu, sudah seharusnya aku biarkan dia masuk 'kan?" balas Minhyuk heran.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Son Hyunwoo. Jangan mentang-mentang kau sekarang pengangguran jadi kau bisa seenaknya pergi ke sana-sini begitu." Hyungwon mengomel.

"Karena aku pengangguran aku akan melakukan hal yang aku suka," balas Hyunwoo kembali membuat pemuda berkaki panjang tersebut meledak.

"TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN!"

"YAH, JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK DI RUMAH ORANG!" hardik Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo menghela napas panjang, dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya tanpa menghiraukan suara Hyungwon yang kembali berseru memanggil namanya. Pria tersebut menyandarkan punggung ke daun pintu dan perlahan merosot turun terduduk di lantai. Bayangan wajah pucat Kihyun yang menatap dia dengan mata nanar penuh trauma kembali muncul di kepala Hyunwoo laksana sebuah mimpi buruk yang ingin menghukumnya atas dosa besar yang telah ia lakukan dan pria itu sama sekali tidak ingin membantahnya.

Yoo Kihyun. Hyunwoo tidak pernah menyangka dia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis tersebut setelah sekian lama. Pertama kali ia melihatnya di festival open house yang diadakan SMA putri di sebelah SMA tempat dia bersekolah. Sosoknya yang mungil dalam balutan baju maid penuh renda dan tali besar membuatnya nampak sangat menggemaskan seperti karakter anime ditambah dengan wajah memerah dan sikap yang canggung, benar-benar sudah menarik perhatian Hyunwoo sejak awal meski agak lama setelah berkeliling dia tidak lagi bisa menemukan sosok gadis tersebut.

Dan Kihyun yang dilihat Hyunwoo di klub malam itu tak jauh beda dengan dirinya beberapa tahun lalu. Masih mungil, cantik, dan menggemaskan seperti sebuah boneka hidup. Sejujurnya Hyunwoo sangat gugup ketika sadar yang duduk di sebelahnya di meja bartender adalah Kihyun, apalagi kondisinya waktu itu sedang mabuk akibat meneguk beberapa botol alkohol, tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain melarikan diri lalu mengawasi Kihyun yang mulai menegak minuman dari kejauhan. Bahkan saat gadis tersebut mulai diganggu oleh beberapa pelanggan klub, Hyunwoo masih maju-mundur akan menolongnya atau tidak. Di satu sisi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kihyun diganggu, namun di sisi lain dia masih belum siap menghadapi gadis yang pernah mencuri perhatiannya di masa lalu itu meski pada akhirnya Hyunwoo bergerak juga untuk menyelamatkan Kihyun yang sudah kelihatan takut setengah mati.

Minhyuk yang sebenarnya memberi ide untuk membawa Kihyun yang pingsan ke kamar hotel.

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin membiarkan dia tiduran di sini terus-menerus!"_ ucapnya waktu itu dan Hyunwoo mengiyakan. Lagipula, dia sudah membuat keributan dan kalau semakin lama berada di dalam klub pasti akan terpercik keributan lain yang lebih besar. Maka dia pun keluar sambil membawa Kihyun yang tidak sadarkan diri bersamanya.

Lalu soal hubungan badan itu... ah, Hyunwoo sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Dia terlalu mabuk untuk berpikir jernih. Melihat Kihyun terbaring di ranjang tanpa pertahanan membuatnya tanpa sadar sudah mencium dan menindih gadis tersebut. Ketika Hyunwoo sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dan hari ini ketika akhirnya dia berhasil bertemu lagi dengan Kihyun setelah sekian lama, mendadak gadis itu menampakkan wajah pucat ketakutan menatapnya ditambah dengan dia diselimuti rasa mual serta muntah-muntah hebat. Hyunwoo tidak berani menangkis hal terburuk yang terlanjur bercokol di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau bodoh, Son Hyunwoo..." Hyunwoo menunduk dalam sambil merutuk.

X

Sorot mata Kihyun kosong menatap benda kotak di tangannya yang menunjukkan dua garis merah bersisian.

"Memang sulit memastikan kita hamil atau tidak sesaat setelah hubungan badan karena pada dasarnya pembuahan membutuhkan waktu hampir satu bulan. Jadi jika ingin melakukan tes sebaiknya menunggu satu bulan terlebih dulu," ujar dokter wanita yang duduk di seberang meja menghadap Kihyun yang masih terdiam di kursinya.

"Usia janin anda kurang lebih lima minggu. Dia masih sangat kecil tapi seharusnya sudah mulai membentuk tulang belakang dan minggu depan jantungnya akan berdetak. Yang paling penting adalah istirahat cukup dan tetap banyak makan meski mungkin anda akan terus-terusan merasa mual. Jika anda mau, saya bisa buatkan resep berisi vitamin dan suplemen yang dapat menunjang kondisi badan."

Kihyun tidak menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya kosong seolah raganya sekarang juga sedang tidak terisi oleh jiwanya.

"Nona?" dokter menegur perlahan. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pelan Kihyun bergerak, mengangkat wajah serta pandangan mata sampai bertemu dengan manik heran yang tengah mengarah padanya.

"Sekarang..." gadis itu mendesis. "Belum terlambat untuk aborsi 'kan?"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Ehehehe :*


	4. Chapter 4

"Kalau sekarang aku menggugurkan anak ini, masih belum terlambat 'kan? Toh, dia juga baru lima minggu." - Kihyun.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang mau kau bicarakan tapi Kihyun menolakmu, jadi KAU-HARUS-PERGI!" - Wonho

"Aku tidak mau Kihyun berpacaran dengan pria yang tidak punya mobil. Apa pekerjaanmu? Pelayan kafe? Cleaning service?"

#showki #monstax #gs #t

 **BEAUTIFUL  
4**

Dokter terdiam, seolah ingin menyempurnakan ruangan yang mendadak menjadi senyap dan hanya berisi detik suara jam dinding yang menggantung muram.

"Maksud anda?" wanita paruh baya yang memakai seragam jubah putih itu bertanya dengan nada rendah, seolah berharap dia hanya salah mendengar kalimat pasiennya barusan.

 _Aborsi? Apa gadis ini sudah gila?_

Namun seakan tidak peduli dengan sorot khawatir yang tertuju padanya, Kihyun kembali mengatakan kalimatnya barusan dengan nada tanpa getar sama sekali.

"Kalau sekarang aku menggugurkan anak ini, masih belum terlambat 'kan? Toh, dia juga baru lima minggu."

 _'_ _Baru'? Kau bilang 'dia BARU lima minggu'? Meski janin itu BARU lima minggu, tapi dia tetap manusia. Dia sudah memiliki organ-organ manusia walau dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil. Dia telah membentuk tulang serta mata dan sebentar lagi jantung mungilnya akan mulai berdetak. Dia akan menjadi sama seperti kita. Dia akan bicara, tertawa, berlari, memelukmu dan memanggilmu Ibu. Namun kau bicara seolah anak ini bukan apa-apa dan berkata ingin menggugurkannya seolah kau ingin membunuh seekor ayam untuk dimasak._

"Anda yakin?" tanya sang dokter, masih dengan nada suara rendah yang sama.

Kihyun mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Sekedar informasi, aborsi tidak hanya akan melukai dinding rahim dan vagina tapi juga bisa membuat kesuburan anda terganggu. Banyak kasus aborsi yang kemudian berakhir dengan kemandulan. Resiko lainnya adalah pasien akan rentan terhadap penyakit di organ reproduksi dan kanker payudara," jelas dokter yang kemudian membuat Kihyun terdiam. Ada getar terkejut di permukaan mata coklat gadis tersebut namun segera menghilang seiring dengan dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Tidak apa-apa," desis gadis bertubuh mungil-nyaris-kurus dengan rambut panjang yang mulai kusut karena kurang perawatan itu.

"Nona, kau belum menikah? Kebanyakan gadis yang ingin mengaborsi kandungannya adalah wanita yang belum menikah. Kalau saranku, meski kau belum menikah kau tidak perlu menggugurkan anak ini. Di awal mungkin semuanya akan terasa berat dan penuh tekanan, tapi seiring waktu kau pasti bisa menemukan jalan. Seorang anak asalnya dari Tuhan dan Tuhan tidak akan memberimu kepercayaan menjaga anak itu tanpa menyiapkan seluruh keperluan dia sebelumnya. Kau tidak usah cemas soal bagaimana nanti membesarkan anak ini, dia sudah memiliki rejeki dan keberuntungannya sendiri yang pasti akan diberikan melalui dirimu," nasehat sang dokter dengan bijak.

Bibir tipis Kihyun mengatup rapat, matanya menatap datar ke depan dengan sorot yang sukar untuk diterjemahkan. Ada bantahan di sana, ketidak-setujuan, bercampur dengan rasa ragu dan putus asa.

"Aku tidak bisa membesarkan anak ini," desis gadis tersebut dengan wajah cantiknya yang memucat lesu. "Aku punya catatan psikologi yang buruk. Saat SMP aku pernah depresi dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa untuk perawatan. Selama SMA, dua kali sebulan aku harus menemui dokter untuk terapi trauma. Di pertengahan kuliah aku hampir masuk rumah sakit jiwa lagi karena tekanan dari teman-temanku. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan masih tidak bisa mengatasi rasa takutku sendiri. Aku sering tidak makan berhari-hari dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat tidur. Aku tidak bisa menjaga diri, lalu bagaimana aku akan menjaga anak ini!?" Kihyun hampir berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, mata gadis itu basah.

"Meskipun aku menginginkannya aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia dilahirkan oleh ibu yang tidak sehat seperti aku." Air mata mulai menetes di pipi tirus Kihyun, meleleh membentuk aliran kecil menuju ujung dagunya. "Aku takut... aku takut kalau nanti aku hanya akan menyakiti dia." Ia terisak.

Dokter terdiam, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika gadis di hadapannya akan mengatakan seluruh kalimat barusan. Padahal dia nampak masih begitu muda, cantik, dan berpenampilan menarik. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata makhluk seindah itu tetap memiliki sisi kehidupan yang begitu kelam hingga menyisakan trauma berkepanjangan.

Kihyun mengusap air mata di pipinya sambil sesenggukan seperti anak kecil. "Bisa hamil begini adalah impianku, meski aku tahu itu mustahil selama aku punya rasa trauma ini. Tapi sekarang aku bisa hamil seperti sebuah keajaiban. Aku... hiks, aku ingin melahirkannya... dan menggendongnya... tapi aku takut... aku takut kalau aku akan menyakitinya tanpa sengaja..."

Dokter makin terenyuh, terutama melihat Kihyun yang kembali deras meneteskan air mata.

"Daripada dia nanti merasa tersiksa bersamaku, akan lebih baik kalau aku... aku melindunginya dengan cara begini..." Kihyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, membayangkan dirinya merasakan makhluk hidup bergerak dan menendang di dalam tubuhnya, mengaitkan jari pada tangan mungil yang masih berlumuran darah sambil mendengar keras suara tangisan pertama dari bayinya, menyusui sambil lirih menyanyikan lagu lembut pengantar tidur, dan air mata Kihyun kembali menetes ketika dia sadar dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan hal-hal tersebut dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mohon, Dokter. Biarkan aku menggugurkan anak ini," desis Kihyun sudah berada di puncak rasa putus asanya.

Dokter menghela napas panjang. "Jika itu alasan anda, saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebab sesuai ketentuan di dunia kesehatan juga, jika seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan haruslah dalam keadaan sehat jasmani serta rohani. Masalah psikologis anda bisa menjadi kendala utama dalam hal ini dan sebagai dokter, saya tidak bisa membiarkan janin anda dalam bahaya maupun membiarkan anda kembali depresi karena tekanan yang besar."

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Saya akan menghubungi anda setelah mendapat persetujuan dari divisi bedah dan anda bisa langsung melakukan aborsi."

Air mata Kihyun jatuh, dengan berat kepalanya mengangguk.

X

"Cocktail?" sebuah suara lembut bertanya sembari jemari lentiknya meletakkan gelas berisi minuman yang ia katakan di meja, di dekat tangan yang menjawab dengan kebisuan.

Menit berlalu.

"Tequila?" suara yang sama kembali menyapa, meletakkan gelas berisi minuman di dekat gelas pertama yang ia sodorkan dan masih tidak tersentuh.

Hening.

"Gin?" ragu mulai merambati nada suara halus tersebut. Dia mendorong gelas baru ke sebelah gelas kedua sembari matanya mengamati lebih dekat raut wajah diam di seberang meja.

"Whisky?" tanyanya kembali setelah berdiam diri begitu lama seiring dengan bongkahan es di dalam gelas-gelas sebelumnya mencair menyisakan air keras yang entah masih enak diteguk atau tidak. Minhyuk mengamati raut wajah kosong di depannya dengan alis mengernyit antara heran dan cemas. Kain lap berada di tangan dan gelas basah ia tinggalkan hanya untuk memastikan jika manusia yang sudah hampir dua jam duduk di salah satu kursi meja bartender itu masih bernyawa serta belum berubah menjadi pahatan batu sebab _hell!_ Hyunwoo sudah berada di tempat yang sama tanpa bicara, bergerak bahkan nampak seperti tidak bernapas! Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan setiap _one shot_ yang disodorkan oleh Minhyuk termasuk ketika gadis tersebut mengatakan 'Aku yang traktir'.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minhyuk entah untuk yang keberapa kali dan sekarang pun dia kembali mendapatkan jawaban serupa berupa keheningan dari mulut Hyunwoo yang mengatup rapat.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada laki-laki itu? Minhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Seingatnya Hyunwoo tidak melakukan hal aneh seharian tadi, dia cuma pamit untuk berolah raga keluar menaiki sepedanya lalu pulang dan berkeliaran di apartemen seperti biasa. Namun kenapa mendadak malam ini saudaranya berubah menjadi sangat muram seolah baru saja ditolak seorang wanita? Aneh, karena setahu Minhyuk tidak ada wanita yang sanggup menolak Hyunwoo. Siapa yang bisa bertahan dari wajah tampan, badan atletis, sikap pemalu yang menggemaskan, dan rasa kasih sayang besar terhadap anak-anak yang dimiliki pria itu? Hyunwoo adalah sosok tipe ideal seluruh kaum hawa—setidaknya begitu hasil survey yang pernah dilakukan Minhyuk pada semua teman wanitanya yang pernah bertemu dengan sosok Oppa-nya.

Jika bukan soal asmara, lalu masalah besar apa yang bisa membuat seorang Son Hyunwoo bengong sampai begini lama?

"Opp—" kalimat Minhyuk terhenti karena tiba-tiba makhluk berotot di depannya bergerak sambil menghela napas.

"Aku pulang saja," desis Hyunwoo mengagetkan gadis yang hampir menjatuhkan gelas dari pelukan kain lap.

"Secepat ini?" balas Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo menyalakan ponsel dan memandang jam yang belum menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, memang masih terlalu dini jika ingin keluar dari klub di pukul segitu.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera," ujar Hyunwoo memang dengan nada suara lesu. Jarinya menunjuk gelas-gelas berisi minuman keras yang berjejer di depan mata seperti sedang memamerkan tester.

"Bungkus semua minuman ini, aku akan meminumnya di rumah nanti."

Dagu Minhyuk jatuh.

Yang benar saja, whisky mau dibungkus? DIKIRA ES TEH!

X

Keesokan harinya.

Langit cerah, matahari bersinar hangat, dan kulit kecoklatan Hyunwoo nampak mengkilat oleh keringat yang mengisi pori-pori. Dengan pelan dia menghentikan sepeda di gerbang halaman PAUD tempat Kihyun bekerja, melongokkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri namun hanya dapat menemukan sosok-sosok mungil para balita berlarian serta bermain di kotak pasir.

 _Apa dia tidak berangkat kerja?_ Batin Hyunwoo mengingat kondisi Kihyun kemarin, sangat lemah dan pucat hampir tidak kuat berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Meski memang dia jarang bisa melihat sosok Kihyun setiap kali pergi ke PAUD tempat dia bekerja—informasi yang berhasil Hyunwoo dapatkan setelah mencari ke sana kemari—bermaksud untuk menemuinya guna membicarakan kejadian tidak mengenakkan sebulan lalu. Kihyun hampir tidak pernah keluar kantor dan cuma terlihat sesekali menemani anak didiknya bermain kemudian cepat-cepat kembali masuk ruangan dengan wajah lelah.

 _Apa mungkin dia memang selemah itu?_

"Hei, bukannya kau yang kemarin ke sini mencari Kihyun?" sebuah suara wanita menegur tiba-tiba membuat Hyunwoo terlonjak kaget nyaris jatuh dari sepeda.

"Ah? I-iya. Aku... aku yang kemarin ke sini untuk bertemu Yoo Kihyun," desis Hyunwoo, buru-buru turun dari sepedanya dan membungkukkan badan sopan.

Kyung melipat tangan di depan dada, kedua matanya menatap tajam penuh rasa curiga. "Kenapa ke sini lagi?" sejujurnya dia mengagumi penampilan pria di hadapannya sekarang. Tinggi, tampan, dan nampak punya otot alot di bisep serta pahanya. Tapi mengingat kemarin Kihyun begitu histeris ingin namja tersebut pergi, Kyung jadi punya prasangka buruk padanya walau penampilan fisik lelaki tersebut begitu menggoda.

"Kihyun sudah menolakmu, kenapa kau datang lagi?"

Hyunwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pahit.

"Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa kau menyukainya tapi saranku, sebagai seorang pria setidaknya kau juga harus punya harga diri. Kalau sudah ditolak ya sudah, jangan datang dan mengemis lagi. Lagipula, sikapmu yang begini hanya akan membuat Kihyun takut. Dan kalau sampai kau menyakitinya, aku pastikan kau akan masuk penjara. Paham?"

Hyunwoo mengedipkan mata, tidak dapat memikirkan satu kalimat pun untuk membela diri dari omelan Kyung maka dia langsung membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf..." desis Hyunwoo yang sendirinya bingung kenapa mulutnya malah mengatakan maaf. Untuk apa?

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti kesalahanmu. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Kihyun kami. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Ne," jawab Hyunwoo.

"Lagipula—" sekali lagi Kyung mengevaluasi penampilan lelaki di hadapannya. "—aku tidak mau Kihyun berpacaran dengan pria yang tidak punya mobil. Apa pekerjaanmu? Pelayan kafe? Cleaning service?" dengan sinis wanita tersebut melirik sepeda butut yang dipegang Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo menundukkan kepala, melihat penampilannya sendiri dan berpikir apakah dia nampak seperti orang-orang yang disebutkan Kyung barusan. Namun kenyataan jika dirinya cuma memakai selembar kaos lusuh, jaket parasut dengan celana pendek serta sepatu kets yang warnanya sudah luntur, membuat Hyunwoo sadar kalau ia benar-benar sangat gembel. Dengan canggung namja itu mengangkat wajah, kembali memandang Kyung yang makin menusuknya dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Pergilah," usir wanita bertubuh mungil tersebut lantas membalikkan punggung.

"Anu—" Hyunwoo mencegah. "Sebelum aku pergi, bisakah kau memberitahuku alamat rumah Yoo Kihyun? Ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku pastikan mengenai dia."

Kyung berbalik menghadap Hyunwoo dengan cepat, gerahamnya mengetat, ekspresi mukanya mengeras dan Hyunwoo tahu itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"KAU INI! DISURUH PERGI MALAH MINTA ALAMAT RUMAH!"

X

"Hyung, bunganya layu!" seru Jooheun dari pojokan toko, di antara kumpulan pot-pot coklat dengan batang berkembang mawar menancap di tengah-tengah kepungan tanahnya.

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Jooheun mencondongkan badan seperti musang mengincar mangsa untuk melihat ke arah meja kasir dan seketika bibirnya membentuk garis lurus demi menemukan sesosok manusia tengah duduk berdiam diri menyandarkan punggung di kursi dengan mata menatap kosong serta raut wajah datar laksana pahatan patung tanah liat.

"HYUNG!" Jooheun berteriak kali ini dan berhasil mencuri perhatian bosnya yang barusan dibiarkan mengembara entah kemana. Wonho menoleh dengan mata gamang.

"Bunganya layu!" si karyawan kembali melapor.

"Oh?" hanya itu tanggapan Wonho, membuat anak buahnya mendengus gusar.

"Changkyun-ah! Bawakan air dan pupuk!" Jooheun beralih meneriaki orang lain untuk menyalurkan rasa kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian sosok Changkyun muncul dengan langkah kaki mengayun satu-satu tanpa semangat. Dia meletakkan kantong berisi pupuk dan seember air di sebelah Jooheun yang sibuk memotongi daun-daun kering. Pemuda yang memegang gunting di tangannya menoleh, langsung mengesah begitu melihat rekannya juga sama-sama muram seperti bos mereka.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan galau begitu?" sembur Jooheun merasakan kesal hingga ubun-ubun. "Aura burukmu dan Wonho Hyung mempengaruhi para bunga. Mereka jadi ikutan layu. Lihat!" tunjuknya pada daun-daun pohon mawar yang mulai menguning dan kelopak bunganya menghitam.

Changkyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jooheun lalu menghela napas. Dia merebahkan pantat di sebelah rekan kerjanya tersebut sementara namja yang lebih tua mengambil sekop kecil untuk menuangkan pupuk ke dalam pot.

"Aku merindukan Kihyun Noona," desis Changkyun kembali menghela napas panjang. Kedua matanya menerawang ke atas. "Sudah sebulan dia tidak ke sini. Aku sering melihatnya di PAUD tapi tidak pernah punya kesempatan menyapanya. Aku merasa—" Changkyun memegang dadanya dengan dramatis. "—ada sesuatu yang hilang di sini. Rasanya sakit, benar-benar sakit."

Jooheun menoleh, menatap namja yang lebih muda dengan sorot mata aneh.

"Hyung, apa ini yang dinamakan penyakit rindu? Rasanya... aku merasa sesak dan sulit bernapas. Aku pikir aku perlu bertemu Kihyun Noona untuk menyembuhkan sakit ini—"

"Yang kau butuhkan bukan bertemu Kihyun Noona," Jooheun memotong. "Tapi bertemu dokter. Dada sakit dan sesak adalah gejala penyakit jantung. Sana periksa," lanjutnya enteng.

Wajah Changkyun mendatar. Ngek! Dia mengulapkan telapak sarung tangannya yang kotor oleh tanah ke muka Jooheun yang langsung dibalas teriakan sumpah serapah oleh temannya.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak sensitif, Hyung," dengus Changkyun kesal. "Kau tidak bisa diajak curhat."

"Salah siapa curhatanmu menggelikan!" balas Jooheun membersihkan muka dengan lengan baju. "Sok drama sekali pakai rasa sakit di dada. Kalau dadamu sakit berarti kau harus periksa ke dokter, bukan terus menyalahkan orang lain seperti itu. Apa hubungannya Kihyun Noona dengan dadamu? Memangnya dia menusuk dadamu dengan pisau?"

"Lebih dari pisau, Hyung." Changkyun meraih sebelah tangan Jooheun, menggenggamnya erat sampai pemuda di depannya memasang ekspresi kaget nyaris ngeri. "Dia sudah menikamku dengan cinta yang sejatinya lebih tajam dari belati manapun di dunia ini!"

"JIJIK, CHANGKYUN-AH! HENTIKAN!" dengan geram Jooheun mendorong wajah Changkyun kuat-kuat menggunakan tangan yang tengah memakai sarung menghitam akibat memegang tanah dan pupuk.

"AARGH! HYUNG! KOTOR! TANGANMU KOTOR!" teriak Changkyun kaget. "BUWAH! BUWAH! BUH! BUH!" dia meludahkan butiran tanah—yang mungkin bercampur dengan pupuk kandang—dari tepi bibirnya.

"BODO AMAT! SIAPA SURUH KAU BERTINGKAH BEGITU!" Jooheun masih kesal, mengulurkan lagi tangannya dan mengulangi mengusap seluruh permukaan muka Changkyun dengan telapak tangan membuat namja yang lebih muda menjerit-jerit makin heboh seperti perempuan.

"HYUUUNG! MUKAKU! AAARGHH! PADAHAL AKU BARU SAJA PERAWATAN! ANDWEEE!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK! JANGAN MENANGIS! KAU BUKAN WANITA!"

"BIAYA SALONKUUU! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH BAYAR MAHAL UNTUK INIII! JOOHEUN HYUUUNG!" Changkyun duduk di tanah sambil menendang-nendangkan kaki seperti anak kecil sambil tidak berhenti merengek.

Sementara itu di meja kasir,

"Haaah..." Wonho menghela napas panjang sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu oleh kehebohan karyawannya yang cuma dua biji dan terdengar masih melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka, didominasi teriakan Changkyun yang meminta uang pada Jooheun untuk perawatan wajah diiringi suara rengekan bercampur tangisan. Pemuda satu itu memang masih sangat kekanakan.

Wonho melirik ponsel yang menghitam layarnya di dekat mesin kasir. Benda itu sunyi—meski setiap harinya memang tidak pernah ramai—lebih sepi dari hari-hari sebelumnya yang Wonho hitung sudah lebih dari empat pekan sejak terakhir kali ponselnya mengedipkan nama Kihyun baik di sambungan telpon maupun perpesanan.

Seperti yang dikatakan Changkyun barusan, sudah sebulan Kihyun memang tidak pernah mampir di tokonya sedangkan dulu gadis tersebut pasti akan sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk datang membeli bunga yang nanti dia letakkan di dalam pot putih sebagai penghias jendela kamar—Kihyun, meskipun takut pada laki-laki namun bukan berarti dia jadi tertutup apalagi Wonho adalah satu-satunya teman dekat dia sejak kecil. Jika mood-nya sedang bagus gadis itu akan memperbolehkan Wonho bermain di rumahnya, membukakan pintu, lantas menunjukkan spasi tempat tinggal yang tidak luas namun sangat manis dengan warna-warna feminim yang cantik, perabotan imut, dan harum pewangi di setiap sudut ruangan. Rumah Kihyun sangat hangat, terang, dan menyenangkan. Rumahnya adalah 'rumah yang benar-benar rumah' yang dapat membuat siapapun rindu untuk ke sana lagi demi merasakan rasa nyaman serta kehangatannya.

Dan sekarang Wonho sungguh ingin bertemu Kihyun sebab kalaupun gadis tersebut tidak datang untuk membeli bunga, kadang si mungil tetap hadir untuk urusan yang mengharuskannya bertemu dengan Wonho, titip uang misalnya. Hubungan mereka sudah begitu dekat dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Kihyun menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada peristiwa besar yang terjadi. Wonho jadi cemas—

Tunggu, apa tadi ada kalimat 'menitipkan uang'?

Dengan terburu-buru Wonho menarik laci meja kasirnya dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat sebuah amplop putih tergeletak di tumpukan paling atas berkas-berkas keuangan toko. Itu adalah uang Kihyun yang dititipkan padanya bulan lalu, saat terakhir kali sahabatnya tersebut datang mengunjungi toko.

Wonho mengambil amplop dengan hati berbunga-bunga, senyuman belum hilang dari wajahnya.

 _Aku bisa gunakan ini untuk bertemu Kihyun._

X

"Hyung, ayo minum dengan kami!" ajak Changkyun begitu sudah keluar dari toko dan menunggu Wonho menguncikan rantai bergembok di pintu masuk utama.

Wonho tersenyum. "Aku ada urusan. Kalian pergi saja sendiri."

"Aiyaa~ ayo minum sama-sama, Hyung~" Changkyun mulai merengek, menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri persis anak kecil. "Kami tahu kau pasti juga kesepian karena Kihyun Noona tidak pernah mampir lagi ke sini. Ayo kita minum sampai mabuk dan melupakan kepedihan itu bersama-sama!"

Sekali lagi Wonho tersenyum. "Pastikan kau tidak tidur di jalan dan besok tidak terlambat kerja, oke?" ujarnya lantas beranjak meninggalkan Changkyun dan Jooheun menuju motor yang diparkir di halaman toko.

"Yahh, Hyuung~ kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut?" seru Changkyun. "Hyung! Wonho Hyung! Ah, dia tidak asik!" gerutu pemuda tersebut mengiringi deru mesin motor bosnya yang menyala dan bergerak pergi.

"Bukan Wonho Hyung yang tidak asik. Dia itu sudah dewasa, sudah cool, berbeda denganmu yang baperan," ketus Jooheun.

"Apa bagusnya jadi dewasa?" Changkyun cemberut lalu menarik lengan sahabatnya. "Ayo minum! Ayo mabuk! Ayo senang-senang!"

Jooheun hanya menghela napas menanggapi, membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret seperti kambing di sepanjang jalan oleh namja yang lebih muda.

.

Brrm! Wonho menghentikan laju motor di halaman apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Pria tegap itu melepas helm dan segera merapikan rambut hitam, sambil mengayunkan kaki turun dari pedal tinggi khas motor balap yang selalu ia kendarai lelaki tersebut memperbaiki lipatan di lengan jaket jeans serta celana bahan senada. Dia mengambil bungkusan plastik hitam yang menggantung di salah satu pegangan motor, mengeluarkan seikat karangan bunga dari berbagai macam jenis yang semuanya merupakan bunga kesukaan Kihyun. Wonho menyesap wangi kumpulan kembang itu dengan senyuman merekah di bibir.

 _Kihyun pasti akan menyukainya,_ dia membatin dan segera berbalik, meninggalkan halaman bangunan apartemen menuju rumah lima lantai di sebelah yang bagian atapnya sudah dikontrak sebagai tempat tinggal sederhana sang sahabat.

Wonho berjalan tanpa dapat melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya, membayangkan Kihyun akan dengan senang hati menyambut dia dan seikat bunga yang menjadi favoritnya terlebih begitu diingatkan mengenai uang yang sebulan lalu ia titipkan. Kihyun memang sangat menyukai bunga dan uang, efek dari sejak kecil selalu hidup dengan ekonomi pas-pasan membuat gadis mungil tersebut sangat menghargai berapapun penghasilannya.

Rumah Kihyun tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dinding pagarnya sudah terlihat beserta tangga yang dibangun zig-zag di bagian luar badan bangunan memudahkan penghuni kamar atas langsung menuju lantai tempat mereka mengontrak tanpa harus mengganggu penghuni lain jika lewat lorong bagian dalam, dan dari jalan Wonho menapakkan kaki sekarang dengan mudah matanya dapat melihat bagian atap yang terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah meja serta kursi panjang yang biasa digunakan Kihyun untuk duduk melamun melihat bintang. Pria itu kembali tersenyum tanpa alasan. Ah, mengingat Kihyun saja sudah membuatnya punya alasan untuk merasa bahagia.

Brak! Suara sebuah benda jatuh mengagetkan Wonho, dia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan ada sepeda teronggok di dekat dinding pagar rumah lima lantai tempat Kihyun mengontrak. Tak jauh dari sepeda tersebut, tepatnya di pintu masuk bangunan yang memang agak menjorok ke dalam, nampak punggung seseorang tengah berdiri, kadang dia akan maju hingga tubuhnya tidak terlihat namun sedetik kemudian mundur seolah ada yang sudah mendorongnya.

"Aku mohon dengarkan dulu kata-kataku. Aku cuma ingin kau menjawabnya saja." Terdengar namja tersebut sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak dapat Wonho dengar suaranya sebab terlalu kecil.

"Aku mohon jangan marah. Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan kabur, Kihyun-ah!"

 _'_ _Kihyun-ah' dia bilang?_

Mata Wonho menajam. Dengan cepat lelaki itu melesat dan dalam beberapa langkah saja dia sudah meraih lengan namja yang ternyata tengah memegang kuat pergelangan kurus tangan Kihyun yang sudah terduduk lemas dengan wajah bercucuran air mata.

"Lepaskan dia!" Wonho tidak dapat menahan diri, kepalan tangannya melayang dan mengenai rahang pria berbadan sama tegap dengan dirinya hingga tersungkur ke tanah, pegangannya pada Kihyun terlepas yang serta-merta membuat gadis tersebut merangkak mundur dan meraih anak tangga dengan badan bergetar hebat. Jantung Wonho terasa luruh jatuh dari rongga dada melihat sosok Kihyun yang ketakutan setengah mati dan ketika dia mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang sudah bangkit dari pengaruh tinjunya, sorot mata lelaki itu kembali menajam. Wonho mengambil kerah pakaian namja berkulit tan tersebut dengan kuat.

"Jauhi dia dan jangan pernah kembali kemari!" ancamnya tidak main-main.

"Kau salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padanya, aku hanya ingin bicara—"

"Berhenti omong kosong! Kihyun tidak ingin melihatmu!"

"Sungguh! Aku benar-benar cuma mau bicara dengan Yoo Kihyun!" pria tersebut ikut meninggikan suara membalas Wonho yang sudah memerah menahan marah di ubun-ubun.

Wonho menguatkan cengkeraman tangannya. "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang mau kau bicarakan tapi Kihyun menolakmu, jadi KAU-HARUS-PERGI!"

Alis tebal pria di depan Wonho bertaut tegas, matanya berkilat dan nampak sekali dia juga mulai hilang kesabaran. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, hendak balik meraih pakaian Wonho jika saja pemandangan di belakang punggung namja berkulit pucat itu tidak mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya.

"Kihyun-ah..." dia mendesis. "Yoo Kihyun!" dalam sekali dorongan tangan Wonho terlepas dari kerah bajunya. Pria tersebut melompat, meraih tubuh ringkih yang hampir jatuh saat memaksakan dirinya berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

"Kihyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonho menoleh, terdiam memandang si mungil yang sudah terbaring lemas kehabisan tenaga di pelukan namja yang tadi meneriakinya. Badan Kihyun masih gemetar, kedua matanya menutup rapat dan napasnya terengah pendek-pendek dengan wajah pucat seperti sedang menahan sakit. Wonho yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat bergeming. Terkejut, bingung, cemas, dan panik melebur di ekspresinya, membuat ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 _Kenapa Kihyun tiba-tiba pingsan dengan wajah kesakitan begitu?_

"Kihyun-ah, aku mohon buka matamu. Yoo Kihyun!" pria yang tidak dikenal Wonho masih mencoba membuat gadis di pelukannya sadar, namun paras cantik tersebut tetap statis seolah hanya untuk membuka mata saja dia sudah tidak sanggup.

Pupil Wonho berkilat saat retinanya menangkap sesuatu menetes ke permukaan tanah.

"Darah..." desis pria itu membuat namja yang masih memeluk Kihyun menolehkan kepala cepat.

"Kihyun berdarah," bisik Wonho langsung membelalakkan mata sipit lelaki di hadapannya. Telapak tangan pria tersebut menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh Kihyun dan mukanya memucat ketika melihat warna merah telah mengotori seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Kihyun-ah..." suara dalamnya bergetar dengan mata menatap penuh ketakutan pada gadis yang tidak juga sadarkan diri. "Aku mohon bertahanlah, Kihyun-ah. Aku mohon. Kau tidak boleh kehilangan anak ini, Yoo Kihyun!"

Wonho terdiam.

 _Anak?_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Myka udah mencoba ._.)  
Tapi kayaknya chapter ini tetep berasa aneh dan ga nge-feel T-T  
Maaaafff huweee TT-TT

 **FF ini juga Myka posting di wattpad, silakan kunjungi penname "mykareien" dan temukan FF BEAUTIFUL (ShowKi) dalam versi wattpad :*****


	5. Chapter 5

"Kalau boleh aku memberi saran, mending jangan berhubungan dengan Yoo Kihyun. Dia rumit."

#showki #monstax #gs #t

 **BEAUTIFUL  
5**

Petang itu UGD nampak ramai oleh orang-orang berseliweran dalam berbagai pakaian. Perawat, dokter, pasien yang bersimbah darah, dan beberapa penduduk sipil melebur jadi satu dalam langkah kaki terburu di koridor luas yang menyatukan banyak cabang menuju ruang penanganan kesehatan. Kontras dengan suasana sibuk di sekitar, nampak dua orang laki-laki tengah duduk terpekur di masing-masing kursi yang berjarak hampir lima meter di depan pintu ruangan berlampu tulisan 'EMERGENCY' menyala merah. Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang membuka suara, bersama mereka cuma menunduk dengan sorot mata kosong mengarah pada kedua tangan yang nampak kotor oleh noda darah merah.

Pip, lampu merah emergency padam disusul pintu ruangannya yang kemudian terbuka membuat salah satu dari kedua pria terjengat bangkit dan langsung menyongsong seorang wanita dalam balutan baju biru ruang operasi yang melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Bayinya baik-baik saja 'kan?" buru Hyunwoo tidak sabaran, di belakangnya mendekat Wonho yang segera mencengkeram kuat pundak lelaki tersebut hingga Hyunwoo mengerang kesakitan. Dengan satu gerakan Wonho menyingkirkan pria berkulit tan menjauh.

"Kihyun tidak terluka parah 'kan? Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?" tanya laki-laki tegap berkulit putih, dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri nampak Hyunwoo yang mengusap bahu sambil meringis menahan ngilu.

Dokter wanita yang dari parasnya nampak masih muda cuma menelengkan kepala memandang bergantian pada dua namja tampan dan atletis yang tidak malu-malu berebut serta bersaing di hadapannya seperti anak kecil.

"Kalian siapanya pasien?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Temannya!" Hyunwoo dan Wonho menjawab bersamaan yang kemudian mereka saling memandang dengan kilat tidak suka.

"Ah, kalau begitu saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa." Sang dokter mengibaskan tangan. "Kondisi pasien saat ini bisa dibilang cukup pribadi dan saya harus bicara dengan orang yang benar-benar dekat dengan dia secara fisik dan mental—"

"Saya ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya." Hyunwoo menyela cepat, kali ini membuat Wonho menoleh dengan kilat mata lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Gelap di pupilnya begitu pekat nyaris menyamai tatapan orang yang punya keinginan membunuh.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" si dokter tersenyum. "Kemarilah, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan." Ia berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruang penanganan darurat diikuti Hyunwoo yang melangkah di belakangnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai." Samar dapat Hyunwoo dengar kalimat itu menggema di dekatnya ketika dia berjalan melewati Wonho.

.

"Yoo Kihyun-ssi," gumam dokter wanita—yang kemudian Hyunwoo tahu bernama Yoon Jeonghan dari papan nama akrilik yang terletak di meja kerjanya—sembari meletakkan map berisi kertas yang merupakan arsip kesehatan pasien yang barusan namanya ia sebutkan.

"Anda siapanya Yoo Kihyun-ssi?" tanya Jeonghan sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi menghadap meja dan mempersilakan Hyunwoo untuk duduk juga berseberangan.

"Saya..." kalimat Hyunwoo menggantung sejenak menuai kedipan mata diam dari Jeonghan. "...kekasihnya." ia menuntaskan dengan nada suara agak ragu.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Percaya begitu saja. "Melihat reaksi anda barusan yang sangat mencemaskan pasien, saya pikir anda pasti sangat ingin mempertahankan kehamilannya."

"Iya, Dokter. Kihyun sangat berarti bagiku, tapi bayinya—bayi kami—adalah segalanya untukku. Aku mohon... aku mohon tolong selamatkan mereka berdua," buru Hyunwoo langsung yang hanya menuai helaan napas panjang dari Jeonghan.

"Saya khawatir, kami tidak bisa melakukannya."

Ekspresi Hyunwoo redup seketika. Dadanya terasa berat, seolah turun hingga mencapai diafragma dengan ujung jemari tangan yang mendadak berubah dingin perlahan.

"Ma... maksudnya?" lelaki tegap tersebut mendesis dengan suara lirih.

"Yoo Kihyun-ssi..." Jeonghan menjalin kesepuluh jari lentik tangannya di atas meja. "Dia punya tubuh yang lemah dan hal tersebut akan berpengaruh langsung pada kandungannya. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau bayinya juga lemah—tidak, justru janin di perutnya memberikan tanda-tanda kesehatan dan perkembangan yang bagus. Namun sesehat apapun seorang janin jika kondisi ibunya tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan kehamilan, mau tidak mau kita harus menyerah."

"Maksudmu... aku harus kehilangan anak itu...?" Bola mata Hyunwoo mulai bergetar.

"Ada hal lain yang tak kalah penting yang saya temukan." Jeonghan membuka map di depannya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Yoo Kihyun-ssi pernah datang ke rumah sakit ini, tepatnya dia mengunjungi poliklinik kandungan—"

"Apa dia memeriksakan kehamilannya? Dia ingin tahu perkembangan bayinya 'kan, Dokter? Dia... Kihyun sangat peduli pada bayinya oleh karena itu dia datang ke sini untuk memeriksakannya 'kan? Lihat, dia begitu menyayangi anak kami jadi kau tidak bisa menyerah segampang ini!" kejar Hyunwoo cepat. "Aku mohon... aku mohon selamatkan Kihyun dan anakku. Aku mohon..."

Jeonghan kembali menghela napas. "Tenanglah dulu." Dia mendesis. "Sepertinya anda tidak tahu Kihyun-ssi datang ke sini."

"Aku memang baru tahu soal kehamilannya akhir-akhir ini. Kihyun tidak memberitahuku," bisik Hyunwoo dalam hati melanjutkan. _Dia bahkan menolak bertemu dan berbicara denganku._

"Awalnya Kihyun-ssi datang ke sini memang untuk memeriksakan kandungannya tapi kemudian dia memutuskan akan menggugurkan bayi itu."

Bagai terkena sambaran petir di siang bolong yang membuat separuh lentera kehidupannya padam bersamaan, Hyunwoo terkesiap kaku seketika mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya membeku dengan mata melotot tanpa bisa berkedip.

"Kihyun-ssi didiagnosis memiliki masalah psikologis dan punya riwayat kejiwaan yang buruk. Dengan mental tidak stabil seperti itu, menurut hukum medis dia memang dianjurkan untuk melakukan aborsi dengan pertimbangan keselamatan serta kelangsungan hidup anaknya kelak."

Hyunwoo masih terdiam, wajahnya memucat, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

Alis Jeonghan mengerut heran. "Jangan-jangan, anda belum tahu perihal penyakit jiwa kekasih anda sendiri?"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap perlahan menggelengkan kepala dengan kaku. Otaknya terasa kosong, dia terlalu terkejut hingga tidak dapat memikirkan apapun bahkan tak ada satu pun hal yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini. Terlalu banyak hal mengagetkan yang ia terima dalam waktu bersamaan. Terlalu banyak guncangan yang ia rasakan hingga seolah kesemua itu tidak nyata dan cuma mimpi buruk.

 _Kihyun ingin menggugurkan bayinya?_

 _Kihyun punya gangguan jiwa?_

 _Tapi, bukankah Kihyun itu seorang gadis yang ramah dan periang. Lalu kenapa..._

 _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba dikatai seburuk ini?_

.

Derit pintu terbuka membuat Wonho langsung bangkit dari duduknya yang selonjoran di lantai koridor. Dia menatap tajam sosok Hyunwoo yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter dengan wajah tertunduk keruh. Pria tersebut menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menyandarkan punggung. Letih bercampur dengan suram serta beberapa emosi lain yang sukar dibaca dari raut mukanya membuat isi dada Wonho kembali menggelagak panas apalagi mengingat dengan lantang lelaki berkulit tan yang tidak dia kenal itu mengatakan jika dia adalah ayah dari anak yang tengah dikandung Kihyun sementara Wonho tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Oi," panggil Wonho membuat Hyunwoo menolehkan kepala yang langsung kena hantam sebuah bogem mentah. Suara bruk keras mengiringi badan pria tersebut yang tersungkur membentur lantai ubin beraroma obat. Hyunwoo terbatuk, ngilu parah bercokol di pipi kirinya tanpa diminta merayapkan pening yang membuat kepala migrain disusul nyeri pada pojokan bibir yang kemudian menyisakan noda merah darah ketika ia menyekanya dengan ujung jari.

"Brengsek, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kihyun?" geram Wonho murka. "Tidak mungkin dia dekat dengan orang sepertimu, jadi pasti kau yang sudah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Dasar keparat." Laki-laki itu meraih kerah baju Hyunwoo yang mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri dan dengan satu gerakan dia melemparnya hingga tubuh tinggi tersebut membentur dinding. Hyunwoo mengaduh pelan, reflek memegang pundak yang linu akibat terkena beton keras dan kemudian mengerang sebab Wonho tiba-tiba mendaratkan tinju keduanya tepat di ulu hati pria yang berkulit lebih gelap membuat Hyunwoo terbatuk, badannya membungkuk dengan kedua tangan memeluk erat bagian perut. Perlahan ia merosot ke lantai menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak peduli kau ayah dari anak Kihyun atau bukan tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengampuni orang yang sudah menyakiti Kihyun. Bahkan kalau perlu aku akan membunuhmu," ujar Wonho. Nada suaranya datar dengan tatapan dingin berbahaya. Dia lebih dari sekedar memberi ancaman, ia serius dengan setiap bagian dari kalimatnya barusan.

Hyunwoo diam, tak kuasa menjawab apalagi memberi pembelaan diri sebab tiga per empat bagian tubuhnya masih bergelut dengan rasa sakit akibat menerima pukulan penuh kemarahan Wonho. Dia duduk di lantai masih memegangi perut sambil perlahan mendongak memandang wajah pria berkulit putih yang tengah merah padam menatap tajam ke arahnya. Wonho sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sebenarnya ingin menghabisi nyawa Hyunwoo saat itu juga namun sayang, akal sehatnya masih bekerja dan memaksa dia untuk berpikir kalau keuntungan yang didapat dari membunuh orang tidak kenal tak akan sebesar rasa puas ketika di masa depan dia menemukan bukti kejahatannya yang lain baru kemudian melakukan eksekusi. Wonho menantikannya, menunggu waktu tepat untuk menemukan bukti lain orang yang barusan dia hajar telah melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada sahabat terdekatnya lantas menggunakan seluruh alasan tersebut untuk sepenuh hati menghakimi dia.

"Cih." Wonho mendengus, membalikkan diri dan hendak melangkah pergi di saat yang sama Hyunwoo mengulurkan tangan, berhasil menangkap sebelah kaki pria tersebut.

Wonho menoleh bengis ke belakang, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sorot lemah pupil Hyunwoo.

 _Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kihyun?_

Kalimat itu hanya dapat diucapkan Hyunwoo di dalam hati sebab kenyataannya cuma mulutnya yang terbuka dan tak ada suara keluar sama sekali.

Wonho sendiri yang sudah terlampau murka juga tidak mau menyusahkan diri untuk bertanya pada orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Dengan berang ia menyentakkan kakinya lepas dari pegangan tangan Hyunwoo lalu melanjutkan berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi, meninggalkan pria berkulit tan tersebut di lantai koridor dengan tatap mata menerawang serta kepala dipenuhi gema satu nama.

 _Yoo Kihyun..._

X

"OPPA, APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU!?" pekik Minhyuk kaget melihat Hyunwoo memasuki apartemen tempat mereka berbagi atap dengan muka memar dan sudut bibir membiru seperti habis dihajar orang.

"Apa Hyungwon di sini?" tanya Hyunwoo tidak mempedulikan kepanikan adiknya.

"Ada di dalam," jawab Minhyuk. "Aku akan mengambil air hangat dan obat-obatan. Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya lalu berlari mencari kotak P3K sembari kembali berteriak memanggil nama orang yang dicari kakaknya.

"Hyungwon! Hyungwon-ah! Chae Hyungwon! Oppa mencarimu!"

"Berisik!" sebuah teriakan lain yang tak kalah lantang menggema dari arah dapur. "Bisa tidak, kau tidak memanggilku seperti memanggil anjing begitu!" Hyungwon muncul di pintu ruang tengah dengan mulut menggigit selembar roti tawar.

"Aku bukan—" kalimat pemuda tersebut terhenti, langsung berganti dengan kedua mata lebarnya yang melotot nyaris keluar. "Hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu!?" Hyunwoo memekik kaget.

Hyunwoo meringis menahan sakit saat dengan hati-hati Minhyuk menyentuhkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol ke bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Hyungwon-ah, aku mau minta tolong," desis Hyunwoo.

"Apa? Kau mau aku membalas orang yang melakukan ini padamu? Siapa namanya? Katakan padaku. Kalau kau tidak tahu namanya, cukup memberitahuku tempat kau dipukul dan ciri-ciri orang itu. Aku bersumpah aku akan menemukan dia dan membuatnya membayar semua yang dia lakukan padamu, Hyung!" sambar Hyungwon geram.

"Bukan." Hyunwoo kembali mengaduh ketika ujung jari Minhyuk tanpa sengaja menekan bekas memar di wajahnya ketika mengoleskan salep.

"Aku ingin kau mencari orang, tapi bukan orang yang sudah memukulku," ujar pria yang lebih tua.

"Lalu?" alis Hyungwon mengerut, mulutnya bergerak sibuk mengunyah roti yang barusan dia gigit.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat aku butuhkan informasinya sekarang juga. Aku sedang terburu-buru jadi bisakah kau memberiku laporan lengkap besok pagi?"

"Oppa, kau sedang terluka, jangan memikirkan pekerjaan dulu," tegur Minhyuk khawatir.

"Ini lebih penting dari pekerjaanku, Minhyuk-ah," sanggah Hyunwoo.

"Alasan apa yang lebih penting ketimbang pekerjaan saat kau menginginkan informasi seseorang begini?" nada suara Hyungwon berubah, kedua matanya menatap penuh selidik. "Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu di sini?"

Hyunwoo mengibaskan tangan. "Aku akan memberitahumu kalau waktunya sudah pas. Untuk sekarang ini yang aku butuhkan cuma informasi."

Hyungwon mengedikkan bahu. "Oke, aku anggap itu janji. Siapa nama yang ingin kau tahu informasinya?"

Hyunwoo menatap lurus mata lebar Hyungwon sebelum bicara. "Yoo Kihyun."

X

Malam telah turun menggantikan petang dengan pekat hitamnya namun Wonho masih belum dapat memejamkan mata. Dengan sendu sepasang manik coklat itu menatap wajah mungil yang tengah terlelap pucat di ranjang, berbalut selimut putih dan selang menggantung dari tangan menyalurkan cairan infus. Dokter muda yang menangani Kihyun di UGD sudah menyampaikan kalau kondisi gadis itu mulai membaik tapi Wonho tidak ingin melewatkan apapun yang kemungkinan bisa terjadi pada sahabatnya, dia tidak mau tidak berada di samping Kihyun saat teman dekatnya tersebut sewaktu-waktu merasa sakit sebab ia tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Karena Wonho merasa dia kurang memperhatikan Kihyun, makanya gadis itu jadi dilukai orang lain. Baik sekarang maupun dulu, tak ada yang berubah. Wonho selalu terlambat sadar jika bahaya bisa saja mengincar Kihyun dan begitu dia menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat. Seperti dulu, kebodohannya yang satu itu tidak pernah tersembuhkan bagai kutukan.

Wonho mengenal Kihyun sejak mereka kelas empat SD. Kihyun dan ibunya pindah ke lingkungan dekat rumahnya untuk tinggal bersama seorang laki-laki yang Wonho tahu sudah lama menjadi duda. Kihyun yang pertama kali muncul di hadapan Wonho adalah sesosok anak perempuan cantik bertubuh mungil yang sangat suka memakai rok didobel dengan celana pendek dan mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan pita merah jambu. Awal berkenalan mereka tidak dekat karena Kihyun sangat pemalu dan pendiam pada orang baru, namun seiring berjalan waktu gadis tersebut mulai membuka diri hingga kelihatanlah bagaimana aslinya dia. Seorang yang periang, bising, dan ramah. Hampir separuh anak laki-laki di sekolah menyukai Kihyun, termasuk Wonho.

Di hari ibunya meninggal, dapat Wonho lihat kesedihan menggantung tebal di wajah Kihyun. Dia tidak masuk sekolah hampir satu minggu dan itu membuat Wonho khawatir. Pernah satu kali ia mencoba datang ke rumah Kihyun namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Kemudian dia datang lagi esok hari dan masih tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Besoknya Wonho yang kala itu masih kelas enam SD memberanikan diri untuk menelpon ke rumah Kihyun dan akhirnya dia bisa mendengar lagi suara sahabat kesayangannya.

Kihyun terdengar parau, lemah, dan tidak dalam kondisi baik. Awalnya Wonho bingung mau mengatakan apa namun kemudian memberanikan diri menyampaikan ingin datang berkunjung dengan dalih memberikan catatan pelajaran selama dua minggu Kihyun tidak masuk sekolah. Anak laki-laki itu berhasil, tak hanya masuk ke rumah temannya yang tengah berduka namun dia melakukan pekerjaan hebat bisa membujuk Kihyun untuk kembali bersekolah.

Beruntung Kihyun dapat mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran dan lulus berbarengan dengan Wonho. Mereka kemudian mendaftar di SMP yang sama dan kembali jadi teman satu angkatan. Tak ada perubahan berarti di sikap Kihyun waktu kelas tujuh, dia seperti gadis remaja seusianya. Riang dan penuh semangat dengan kecantikan yang semakin terlihat seperti bunga sedang berkembang. Kihyun tidak masuk di klub manapun, membuat Wonho berpikir dia mungkin punya banyak pekerjaan di rumah mengingat ia masih tinggal dan harus mengurus ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja setiap hari. Wonho sendiri memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub sepak bola dan mulai menjalani rutinitas latihan menjadikannya tidak lagi dapat sering menemani Kihyun pergi ataupun pulang sekolah seperti waktu SD.

Kihyun mulai berubah waktu mereka naik ke kelas delapan. Gadis itu agak pendiam dan lebih sering memakai baju panjang ke sekolah seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terkadang dia bahkan tidak masuk tanpa keterangan kembali membuat Wonho penasaran, terlebih saat anak laki-laki itu sadar jika ternyata ayah tiri Kihyun sering pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Rasa ingin tahu Wonho berubah menjadi kecemasan.

Puncak dari mimpi buruk Wonho kala itu adalah di sore hari ketika mendadak Kihyun mencarinya ke ruang klub sepak bola dan memintanya pulang bersama. Permintaan yang aneh, Wonho sudah merasakannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Satu kali ini saja." Mata Kihyun nampak bersungguh-sungguh. "Bermainlah ke rumahku sekali ini saja."_**

 ** _Wonho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sih tidak keberatan ke rumahmu. Tapi aku latihan sampai malam karena minggu depan ada turnamen."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi kau tidak bisa ke rumahku sebelum malam?" wajah Kihyun nampak sedih._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maafkan aku," desis Wonho. "Tapi aku pastikan akan langsung ke rumahmu setelah latihan selesai!"_**

Namun bukan janji seperti itu yang dibutuhkan Kihyun. Yang dia inginkan sebenarnya hanyalah seorang teman yang dapat melindungi dia dari kemurkaan ayahnya akibat pengaruh alkohol. Kihyun adalah korban kekerasan pada anak, dia bahkan dilecehkan secara seksual oleh ayah tirinya hingga membuat jiwanya yang masih remaja tergoncang. Anak perempuan tersebut baru selamat setelah ada salah satu tetangga yang melaporkan tindakan bejat ayahnya pada polisi tapi Kihyun terlanjur terluka baik secara fisik maupun mental. Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diobati lalu dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa guna menjalani terapi psikologi. Sejak itu Wonho sudah tidak pernah melihat Kihyun lagi.

Pertama kali mereka kembali bertemu di upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, Wonho masuk ke fakultas ilmu tanaman dan Kihyun kuliah di pendidikan anak usia dini. Wonho bersyukur temannya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja—setidaknya ia nampak sehat—meski memang ada perubahan pada kepribadiannya. Kihyun tak lagi seriang dan seramah dulu. Dia jadi sedikit tertutup, dia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri ketimbang berbaur dengan teman-temannya terlebih dia jelas-jelas menjauhi semua lawan jenis bahkan bicara pun nyaris tidak pernah.

Di awal bertemu Wonho juga kesulitan mencoba akrab lagi dengan Kihyun, ditambah ia selalu teringat kesalahannya di masa lalu yang tidak bisa menangkap maksud permintaan tolong gadis tersebut semakin membuat Wonho merasa bersalah dan sungkan mendekatinya. Tapi dia tidak mau menyerah. Momen yang kemudian membantu Wonho membuka kembali hati Kihyun adalah ketika ia datang di saat yang tepat, waktu sahabat lamanya tengah dipojokkan oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang menuduhnya gila karena pernah dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Wonho masih sempat membelanya namun Kihyun sudah terlanjur histeris. Dia kembali harus dirawat untuk mendapat penanganan intensif, beruntung hal tersebut tidak memakan waktu lama. Kihyun kembali masuk kuliah setelah dua minggu, ditemani Wonho yang sejak itu bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkan gadis tersebut sendirian dan akan terus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

 _Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa melindungimu._ Wonho meremas rambut kepalanya.

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku sombong, berpikir aku bisa melindungimu tapi pada kenyataannya kau terluka lagi sementara aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Maafkan aku, Kihyun-ah. Maafkan aku yang sama sekali tidak berguna ini..._ Wonho terpekur, menunduk dalam sambil menutupkan tangan ke wajahnya menahan isakan.

X

Brak, sebuah amplop coklat tebal jatuh di dekat mangkuk berisi sereal yang isinya sedang disendoki oleh Hyunwoo disusul tubuh jangkung Hyungwon yang kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan mengambil sarapannya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Dengan cepat Hyunwoo membuka amplop tersebut, menarik semua kertas di dalamnya lalu membacanya dengan cermat lembar per lembar.

"Siapa sih Yoo Kihyun itu? Untuk apa kau mencari dia? Sekedar info saja, latar belakangnya sangat parah," ujar Hyungwon sembari asik melahap sereal yang baru dimakan lima suapan sendok oleh rekannya.

Hyunwoo tidak menjawab, masih tekun membaca deretan kalimat yang dikumpulkan Hyungwon entah dari sumber mana saja yang pasti tidak perlu lagi diragukan kekonkritan faktanya sebab mencari data seperti ini memang sudah menjadi keahlian Hyungwon sejak lama.

"Kondisi mentalnya..." tanpa sadar Hyunwoo mendesis.

"Kondisi mentalnya buruk. Bisa dibilang, dia itu setengah labil separuh gila akibat pernah mengalami pelecehan seksual di usia muda yang membuatnya terguncang dan dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Dia juga punya trauma karena kejadian tersebut dan sampai sekarang phobia pada lawan jenis," sahut Hyungwon.

Mata Hyunwoo menerawang. "Dia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan anak laki-laki," ujarnya teringat pada sikap Kihyun yang dekat dengan anak-anak kecil di tempat gadis tersebut bekerja.

Hyungwon mengedikkan bahu. "Penyakit mental begitu memang sulit untuk dimengerti. Kadang, meski sudah didiagnosa dan divonis namun kenyataannya masih tetap ada yang menyimpang."

Hyungwon menghabiskan tegukan terakhir susu di mangkuk sereal Hyunwoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung. Kenapa kau ngotot sekali menginginkan informasi gadis ini. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Hyunwoo tidak menjawab, ia merapikan seluruh kertas lalu memasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop.

"Kalau boleh aku memberi saran, mending jangan berhubungan dengan orang-orang seperti gadis ini. Rumit, Hyung. Sekali kau terlibat masalah mereka, kau akan sulit melepaskan diri. Ditambah masa lalunya mengerikan dan menyisakan trauma. Kau mungkin bisa terjebak seumur hidup," ujar Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo menghela napas perlahan. "Terjebak seumur hidup pun aku tidak keberatan."

"Hah!?" mata lebar Hyungwon membelalak.

Hyunwoo menoleh dan berdecak keras. "Jangan melotot. Matamu seperti mau copot tau." Dia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Hyung! Kau bercanda 'kan!?" seru Hyungwon. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan dekat-dekat gadis itu! Hyunwoo Hyung!"

"BERISIK!" suara Minhyuk menyahut tiba-tiba, dengan muka keki dia muncul di pintu dapur. "Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak-teriak di rumah orang lain!?"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hyungwon sama Minhyuk tuaan siapa sih?


	6. Chapter 6

#showki #monstax #gs

 **BEAUTIFUL  
6**

"Dokter Yoon!" panggilan lantang tersebut menghentikan langkah Jeonghan yang hendak menuju kantin rumah sakit untuk makan siang. Wanita itu menoleh dan langsung menemukan sosok tegap Hyunwoo berlari mendekatinya.

"Dokter," pria itu mengatur napas.

"Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan wajah heran.

"Ada sesuatu…ada sesuatu yang aku ingin Dokter lakukan untuk Kihyun," jawabHyunwoo.

"Kihyun…" mata Jeonghan menerawang sejenak, baru di detik selanjutnya dia teringat. "YooKihyun?"

Hyunwoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa dengan Yoo Kihyun?"Jeonghan kembali bertanya.

X

 **"** **To : Jooheon**

 **Subject : -**

 **Jooheon-ah, minta tolong kau buka took hari ini. Aku ada urusan penting jadi tidak akan ke toko selama beberapa hari. Suruh Changkyun untuk mengambil persediaan pupuk di gudang dan menghubungi pemasok bibit besok pagi. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya.**

 **Message delivered"**

Wonho menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan punggung pada dinding dingin koridor rumah sakit. Ia letakkan ponsel di sebelah kursi tempatnya duduk dan mulai menerawangkan pandangan pada udara. Sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam sejak Kihyun mengalami pendarahan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, namun tak nampak tanda-tanda kondisinya akan membaik hingga sore ini mendadak dokter yang menangani dia—yang seingat Wonho bernama Dokter Yoon—kembali membawa gadis mungil tersebut masuk ke ruang intensif guna diperiksa lebih lanjut.

 _Kihyun-ah, kau harus bertahan,_ batin Wonho seraya mengulap wajah. _Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri._

Pandangan pria itu berubah kelam.

 _Dan orang itu... aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya!_ Wonho berbisik dalam hati sementara otaknya mengingat wajah Hyunwoo, lelaki yang mengaku sudah menghamili Kihyun, yang entah kenapa cuma terbayang mukanya saja membuat darah Wonho mendidih dengan emosi menggelagak.

X

Hyunwoo baru saja melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartemennya namun sepasang mata besar Hyungwon sudah menyambutnya dengan libasan tajam tanpa sapa. Pria yang lebih tua hanya melengos, langsung menuju dapur dan berjalan melewati sosok tinggi kurus Hyungwon seolah pemuda tersebut tak terlihat.

Hyunwoo membuka lemari es, mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan gelas, menuangkan air bening untuk diminum tapi gerakannya terhenti karena Hyungwon muncul tiba-tiba di mulut pintu dapur masih dengan tatapan mata lurus tak bergeming seperti hantu.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Hyunwoo mengalah dan membuka suara lebih dulu. "Apa yang salah padamu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," desis Hyungwon. Kedua matanya memicing penuh curiga. "Apa yang salah denganmu, Hyung?" dia melangkah mendekati Hyunwoo yang sedang meneguk air minum.

"Siapa wanita itu? Si Yoo Kihyun. Setahuku kau bukan tipe orang yang akan mencari tahu tentang orang lain kecuali kau punya alasan kuat untuk itu." Brak! Hyungwon menggebrak meja dapur dengan sebelah tangan. "Katakan padaku siapa dia, sebelum aku mengorek informasinya sendiri. Kau tahu jika itu keahlianku."

Hyunwoo menutup botol air dan mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari es lantas meletakkan gelas di westafel. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dapur dengan kembali melewati Hyungwon begitu saja membuat pemuda itu berdecak menyeringai.

"Hyung!" Hyungwon habis kesabaran.

"Kalau kau mau mencari informasi tentang dia, silahkan saja." Hyunwoo berhenti tepat di pintu. "Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya, serahkan berkasnya padaku." Dan dia berlalu, meninggalkan Hyungwon yang tercengang berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kau sedang memberiku perintah lagi? YAH!"

"Jangan berteriak! Kau bisa kena marah Minhyuk!" terdengar suara Hyunwoo membalas.

"DIA SEDANG PERGI KERJA!"

X

"PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) atau lebih familiar disebut sebagai gangguan stres paskatrauma, yaitu sebuah kondisi dimana kejiwaan seseorang menjadi tidak stabil setelah mengalami atau menyaksikan suatu kejadian mengerikan yang membuatnya merasakan teror dan ketakutan setengah mati. Gangguan mental ini sebenarnya tidak berat, tergantung dari penyebab trauma itu sendiri meski tetap harus ditangani oleh tenaga medis. Tindakan penyembuhan yang dilakukan adalah untuk mengurangi perasaan cemas serta depresi dan biasanya terapi dinyatakan berakhir setelah beberapa bulan.

Namun untuk kasus menengah ke berat seperti yang terjadi pada Kihyun-ssi, terlebih tidak cuma sekali dua kali dia mengalaminya, terapi harus dilakukan terus-menerus mengikuti perkembangan jiwanya bisa jadi untuk selamanya. Ditambah dia bukanlah orang yang dapat berpikir positif dengan mudah. Hatinya yang lemah itu, akan rawan terpengaruh perasaan cemas dan takut berlebihan yang menjadi pemicu utama dari penyakit kejiwaannya."

"Jadi, Kihyunie sama sekali tidak punya harapan untuk sembuh?" desis Wonho setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Jeonghan paska pemeriksaan lanjutan sahabatnya.

"Bukan tidak ada harapan sama sekali," tampik dokter muda itu. "Sebenarnya kunci utama dari penyembuhan mental seperti ini terletak pada subyeknya sendiri. Ada atau tidak adanya niat Kihyun-ssi untuk sembuh dari traumanya."

"Tidak mungkin Kihyunie tidak mau sembuh dari trauma itu." Wonho menyahut cepat. "Semua yang sudah terjadi pasti sangat menyakitinya dan tidak mungkin dia tak mau melupakannya."

Jeonghan menghela napas panjang. "Berarti, bukannya Kihyun-ssi tidak mau sembuh. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk melakukannya."

Wonho terdiam.

"Setelah lepas dari ayahnya, saya dengar dia dipindahkan ke yayasan sosial karena tidak ada sanak saudara yang sanggup merawat anak dengan perhatian khusus seperti dia. Apalagi sejak penganiayaan itu Kihyun-ssi jadi sangat antipati pada laki-laki. Efek traumanya membuat dia semakin sulit kembali ke lingkungan sosial," ujar Jeonghan. "Bayangkan menjadi dia. Sebatang kara, disakiti oleh orang terdekat yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi pelindungnya, hidup sendiri, susah bergaul, dicap memiliki gangguan jiwa. Saya yakin Kihyun-ssi sudah melalui masa yang sangat sulit, semua kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis hanya untuk bertahan sampai hari ini. Jadi yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah dukungan dan keberadaan orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Seperti anda. Yakinkan dia kalau dia tidak sendirian, beri kekuatan padanya untuk bisa lepas dari jeratan rasa takutnya. Kasus Kihyun-ssi sebenarnya bisa dianggap sederhana, selama dia masih merasa takut pada laki-laki itu berarti dia belum ada harapan untuk sembuh."

Wonho memandang Jeonghan lantas menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau aku bisa, sudah pasti aku akan melakukannya sejak dulu. Meski Kihyunie mau bicara padaku, dia tidak pernah mau mendekatiku," desisnya.

Jeonghan mengangguk paham. "Memang butuh usaha lebih menghadapi orang pasif seperti dia, namun saya harap anda tidak menyerah. Dukungan orang terdekat adalah hal terpenting untuk pasien selama ia tidak mampu menemukan motivasi dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Teruslah berusaha."

Wonho mengangguk, sebentuk senyum getir muncul di bibirnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kondisi Kihyunie sekarang? Maksudku, kondisi badannya dan... anaknya." Akhir kalimat Wonho terdengar berat untuk diucapkan.

Nampak Jeonghan menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara. "Usia kandungan Kihyun-ssi masih sangat muda, sejujurnya itu adalah usia rawan keguguran apalagi kondisi tubuhnya tidak terlalu bagus..."

Wonho terdiam.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Maksud Dokter, anak Kihyun..." pria itu mendesis.

.

Jeonghan menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan kami. Kami—tim medis—sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, namun sepertinya masih belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan bayi anda. Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Dokter tersebut membungkukkan badan pada Kihyun yang baru saja tersadar keesokan harinya dan tengah menatap kosong langit-langit kamar rumah sakit tempatnya berbaring di atas brankar dengan selang infus serta tranfusi darah menggantung dari nadi tangannya.

Tak ada jawaban, gadis mungil yang sedang berada di ranjang hanya nampak menghela napas lemah di balik corong masker oksigen yang menutup hidung serta mulutnya. Sedangkan di dekat pintu Wonho cuma dapat berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apa memberi ucapan selamat itu pantas? Karena sepertinya Kihyun sendiri tidak menghendaki keberadaan bayi itu di rahimnya sejak awal. Atau malah ia kudu berbela sungkawa? Biar bagaimanapun seorang nyawa manusia baru saja mati dan itu bukanlah perkara sepele.

"Kami akan kembali untuk pemeriksaan siang. Sampai saat itu tiba, anda bisa beristirahat." Jeonghan mengoyak kesunyian, kembali membungkukkan badan dan berbalik diikuti beberapa rekan perawat yang menjadi anggota tim medisnya.

"Lebih baik biarkan dia sendiri untuk saat ini," bisik sang dokter begitu berada di dekat Wonho.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja kalau sendirian?" balas Wonho, sinar matanya dipenuhi rasa khawatir.

"Justru dia tidak akan dapat meluapkan emosinya kalau ada yang melihat. Wanita sangat menghargai privasi," timpal Jeonghan.

Wonho menyerah. Ditatapnya sosok Kihyun yang bergeming di tempat tidur selama beberapa detik sebelum mengikuti langkah Jeonghan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Suasana hening sekarang, hanya ada Kihyun dengan suara napasnya. Perlahan salah satu tangan gadis tersebut bergerak sangat pelan, menuju ke bagian tengah tubuhnya dan berhenti tepat di perutnya. Jemari kurus tersebut mengusap lemah permukaan datar yang ditutupi oleh selimut dan sekejab kedua matanya memerah. Air bening terasa hangat mengalir dari ujung mata sayu, menetes membasahi bantal dan untuk beberapa lama terus keluar laksana aliran sungai.

Dalam keheningan, Kihyun terisak sendirian.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Short update dulu yaw, keburu ilang feel-nya  
Muach :***


End file.
